Red Riding Hood
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: This is my version of Red Riding Hood. Bridgette and her family live in a mountainous area America and the small town knows her family's secret . . . they are werewolves, and they all live in peace until that peace is broken when dead bodies start showing up, so now it is up to her and family to find out who or what is killing people.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was twilight and there was a light mist starting to creep through the forest.

There was a lone figure walking through forest and it only to stopped when there was a lone howl coming not far off in the distance.

After the howl ended the figure started to walk faster to the cottage that was in the clearing.

" So did you get it?" the old lady asked as she took the basket from the young girl who came into the house.

" Yes, but there is something else out there because on the way back here I heard a howl that I never heard before." Bridgette said taking off her red cloak.

" Oh really because we both know there really shouldn't be anything out there in the forest." the old lady said with a puzzled look on her face.

" Well then someone needs to go out there and see what it is and get rid of it." Bridgette said.

" Um ... sure I'll go and have a look in on it." the old lady said.

" Ok well it's been a very long day so am heading for bed." Bridgette said.

" Oh sweetie sleep good and I will see you in the morning." the old lady said.

" I will and you too Granny, night." Bridgette said before heading for her bedroom.

Going into the bedroom Bridgette shut the door behind her, and headed over to the wardrobe. She opened up the door of the wardrobe before she untied the string of her cloak.

She took off the cloak and reached into the wardrobe and grabbed for the hanger and put the cloak on it.

Little did she know that she was being watched, as she got undressed and went over to the vanity and grabbed the hair brush and began brushing her hair before going over to the bed and pulling back the covers and getting into the bed.

The lone dark figure was standing behind the huge thick trunk of the tree, watching the shadow of the girl that was undressing by the pale light of the oil lamp.

The sound of a twig breaking off in the distance caused the figure to turn its head and lift it up into the air.

The wolf sniffs the air and he could smell her coming. He backed away from the tree and took off running back towards his den.

The next morning a thick fog rolled low through the forest so that the lone driver could not see anything in front of him.

" Man I always hate coming out here, when the weather is like this." the Sheriff said as he slowed down when he came around the curve of the road.

" I know but the body was found just outside her fence." the deputy said as she looked down at the mutilated body.

" Why do I get this strange feeling that we are dealing with something evil." the sheriff said.

" So do you think that they are involved with this, but I thought they were killing the animals on their land?" the deputy ask as the medical examiner showed up.

" Yeah that's what I was told, What the Hell!" the sheriff yelled out as something ran out on front of the truck.

" What happen?" the deputy asked.

" Nothing really, um . . . it just looked like some kind of animal is all and it ran out in front of me." The sheriff said as he shook his head to clear his thoughts as he was trying to figure out if what he saw was correct.

" Well I will let you go now because the medical examiner is here to look at the body, and we know he is going to have some fun with this one." The deputy said as she turned to see the medical examiner pulling up behind her vehicle.

" Ok I will see you later, and yeah he will, there may not be much for him to look at." The sheriff said as he came out of the forest and saw the cottage a few yards away from him.

They hung up just as the sheriff pulled up to the old cabin.

Once the truck was parked the sheriff got out and began walking towards the front door.

The sheriff too off his hat and was about to raise his hand so he could knock on the door.

" Morning Lionel." The old lady said as she came up behind the sheriff.

" Damn Robertta you startled me, um . . . I need to talk with you and I also need to know if Bridgette is here?" Lionel said as he turned to face the older lady.

" I see, um . . . well she was in her bed before I went to the barn late last night, that was because there was something out there that was upsetting Betsy." Robertta said as she pulled off her hood and put the basket that she was carrying down on the ground.

" Really, could we go inside so that way we can talk." Lionel asked as he opened the door for the older woman.

" Sure, please come in and make yourself at home, it is little warmer in here." Robertta nodded over to the older man before walking into the house.

They walked into the warm cozy cabin and Robertta took off her cloak and hung it up on the peg that was next to the door.

Lionel shut the door and took off his coat and hung it up right next to the elder lady's cloak.

" Please have a seat, um . . . would you like a cup of tea?" Robertta asked as she went over to the huge fireplace and grabbed the kettle that was sitting on the grate over the low burning fire.

" Yes please that would be good." Lionel said as he sat down on the small loveseat.

" Do you want sugar with that?" Robertta asked.

" Yes please, two teaspoons or two lumps." The sheriff said.

" Why do I get this feeling that your visit really isn't a social one?" the older woman asked as she poured the hot water into the cups before she put the sugar into the cups full of tea.

" Um . . . well am sorry to say it's not a social call." Lionel looked over to one of the closed doors.

" I see, here you go, your tea with two teaspoons of sugar, would you like some cream too, and a muffin?" Robertta came over to the seating area and put the cup down on the coffee table.

" Thanks, no thank you on the cream, but yes to the muffin. Ok the reason why am here, I need to see Bridgette." Lionel started to say but was interrupted by a door opening up.

" Morning Granny . . . oh hello sheriff." Bridgette said as she stood in the doorway of her room now dress in a short cut t-shirt and sweat pants.

" Oh morning dear, Lionel is here to talk to you." Robertta said as she put the small basket of muffins down on the coffee table.

" I see, well let me get dress quickly, Gram could you please fix my tea while I get dress." The younger lady looked over to her grandmother.

" Sure thing." The older lady said as she grabbed three saucers from the cabinet.

Bridgette nodded to the man sitting on the loveseat before going back into her room and closed her door, and began getting dress.

Bridgette walked out of her room fully dressed and came into the small seating area.

" Thank you granny. So Uncle what brings you way out here?" Bridgette asked as she sat down in the chair that was next to the loveseat.

" Well for starters I need to know if you were out last night, and if so where did you go to?" the sheriff asked.

" Yes I was out last night, that was because granny had sent me out to collect the moon flower and some mushrooms, um . . . why are you asking me this questions for?" Bridgette asked as she picked up her small plate and picked out a muffin from the small basket.

" Well ladies I have some bad news there has been a murder, and the body was found just outside your gate and from the looks of it, the body was mauled by something." The older man said also taking a muffin from the basket.

" I see, will like I said I was looking for the moon flowers and mushrooms, and all I can tell you is that I never left our lands." Bridgette bit into her muffin.

" I see, did you hear or see anything last night while you wondering around in the forest last night?" Lionel asked as he sipped his hot tea.

" Now that you mention it, I did have this feeling that I was being watched while I was walking through the forest, and I was not too far from here when there was a howling coming from the forest." Bridgette said as she watched the two elder couple look at each other.

" Really, did you recognize the howl or get the sense of the thing watching you?" the sheriff asked.

" No I did not recognized the vocal tone or even sense the creature." The young girl said but was interrupted when the front door opened up.

" Morning granny . . . oh hey uncle Lionel, I guess you are here because of all the commotion that was going on at the gate." A young man said as he was coming into the house.

" Morning Seth, it seems we have something running loose out in our forest, have a seat, would you like some tea?" the older lady said to the young man who was hanging up his coat.

" Yes please that sounds great. Hey sis, why do I get a feeling that you had something to do with what was going on out by the gate?" the younger man said as he sat down in the other chair.

" Hey, and no I had nothing to do with what was going on outside the gate. But we think we have a rouge on our hands." Bridgette looked over to her brother.

" I see, then I guess I will go out tonight and patrol the forest that is if you want me to, Gram." Seth asked as Robertta came up to him with a cup of hot tea.

" Yes that would be good, because whatever it is, it was upsetting my cow, and she did not give me milk this morning." Robertta said as she took her seat next to her son.

" Ok, I will be here before twilight or when the sun goes down it depends on the traffic from the city." Seth said as he took a sip of his tea.

" That sounds good, and you can also have dinner with me too because Bridgette has to work tonight at the hospital." Robertta said.

" Sure that sounds great to me Gram." Seth smiled at his grandmother.

" Well ladies and Seth, I need to get back to the office, thanks Bridgette; and I will also be looking into any new people who came into town within the past couple of weeks. Thanks mom and see you on Sunday?" Lionel said as he stood up.

" Ok thanks Lionel, sure I will see you Sunday." The older lady said as she got up and followed her son to the door and hugged him before he grabbed his coat and opened the door.

Robertta stood in the doorway and watched the sheriff drive off.

Going back inside the cottage she took her seat back on the loveseat.

" Why didn't you tell him that you left the house after I went to bed?" Bridgette said as she looked over to her grandmother.

" Because I know you did not have anything to do with that body that was found this morning, and I too did not have anything to do with it either, and yes there is another one here, I know because I thought I caught a glimpse of it as it took off deeper into the forest. And also did not want him to know that I went out looking for it because you know it would have worried him if I told him." Robertta said as she finished her tea.

" Yeah he would have worried if he had known, well I better get going I need to meet up with Lynette, I just hope that she is at the station and not at the crime scene, love you bye, and bye Seth see you later and please, be careful tonight." Bridgette said getting up and giving her family hugs before going back into her room and grabbing her cloak and leaving the house and getting into the car.

Once inside the car Bridgette started up the car, and began heading for the town.

The lone figure stood behind the huge tree and watched the people inside the house. It stepped into the shadows of the forest as the door opened up and the sheriff came out of the cottage then followed by the younger woman ten minutes later.

After watching the girl drive off the figure turned away from the tree and headed back deep into the forest. After running through the thickets the figure came to what looked like ruins of a very old house.

The figure went inside the ruins until it came to one small part of the house that had not fallen down on itself yet, going into the room he went over to the nest that he had made earlier in the day, laying down on the soft leaves and twigs, so now the only thing he could do now is wait until sun down. Curling up into a ball the dark figure closed its eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bridgette pulled into the parking space next to the police car and shut off the engine.

Gathering up her things Bridgette got out of the car, locking it before shutting the driver's door.

After stepping onto the sidewalk Bridgette stood there and watched the people walking around the small town.

She smiled as she saw old man Johnson outside his hardware store sweeping the doorway that is in front of his sore as his old Basset Hound laid outside under the store's bay window.

Then she saw a couple walking into Judy's Café, for Judy's home cooked breakfast.

" Bridgette!" A man's voice called out to her as he walked up to her.

" Morning Michael." Bridgette turned to the person as he came up next to her.

" Morning, is it true what I heard?" Michael stood next Bridgette and gave her a welcoming hug.

" Well that depends on what you have heard." Bridgette returned the older man's hug.

" That a body was found just outside your grandmother's property?" Michael asked as they began to walk down the sidewalk to where the cross walk was.

" Yes you did hear correct, but please don't say anything to anyone because we don't want any problems." Bridgette said as they crossed the street.

" Oh man that is not good for both of you. Morning Charles." Michael nodded to the elder man, who was now sitting on the bench in front of his store.

" Morning Michael, Bridgette." The elder man nodded as they passed him.

" Morning Mr. Johnston." Bridgette smiled at the man.

They continue to head down the sidewalk until they came to the door of the restaurant.

Michael opened the door and Bridgette walked into the building before he continue to walk down the street until he got to his office.

" Morning Judy." Bridgette called out to the lady, who was standing behind the counter, where a couple of people were sitting at.

" Morning Bridgette, they are not here yet." Judy smiled at the young girl.

" That is fine, I will sit at our regular table." Bridgette said and began heading for the table booth that is next to the window.

" Are you waiting for Lynette this morning?" Judy asked as she followed Bridgette to the table and put the coffee cup down on the table.

" No she called me while I was on my way here and she told me that she cannot make it, but Nathan will be here, and he would like coffee too please." Bridgette said as the bell on the door rang and a couple of ladies came into the restaurant and they were followed by four more ladies.

" Ok I will get it for you, morning ladies." Judy said before looking at the group of women.

The first two ladies gave Judy a smile and found a table near the door. Then the leader of the group of four ladies looked over to Judy and smiled at her, but when she saw who Judy was talking to, her smile faded.

" Great it is the snobby club that is in the house, and I will be right back with your coffee." Judy said as she turned back to Bridgette after she saw the head of the group turn her nose up in the air and gave them a snotty look.

" I always said that Mrs. Hampton is a bitch." Bridgette gave the lady a dirty look, which caused Judy to laugh.

Judy left Bridgette so that way she could go to the counter and take care of the couple of people, who were sitting there. She grabbed one more coffee cup along with the pot of coffee.

Coming back to Bridgette's table Judy put the coffee cup down and just poured the coffee in Bridgette's cup.

Judy went back to the counter so she could put the pot of hot coffee back on the coffee machine. She first went over to the table of the two ladies and got their drink orders, before heading over to the snobby table so she could take their orders.

Bridgette was sitting there looking out the window when a smile came to her face when a tall and handsome guy stopped at the door of the restaurant and pulled the door open.

The bell dinged and Judy turned towards the door and saw the handsome guy come into the restaurant.

The couple nodded to each other, before the guy began to follow the small isle and came up to one of the table booths.

" Hey beautiful." The guy smiled down at Bridgette.

" Hey yourself." Bridgette said before the guy leaned down towards and kissed her.

" Ok you two, morning Nathan, coffee for you this morning." Judy came up to the kissing couple.

" Morning Judy, and yes coffee would be great." Nathan said as he sat down next to Bridgette.

" Ok, do you both want your usual or something new?" Judy asked.

" I would like to have my usual breakfast please." Nathan said as he took a hold of Bridgette's hand and gave it a kiss.

" Ok and for you Bridgette?" Judy smiled at the two couple and was so glad to see true love in both of the couple's eyes.

" I think this time I will have what Nathan is having this morning." Bridgette smiled back at Judy.

Judy nodded before leaving the couple and going back into the kitchen and gave her husband the orders so he could cook up the breakfast orders.

" So is Lynette going to be here with us this morning?" Nathan asked as he grabbed a couple of packets of sugar for his coffee.

" No, something happen this morning which is causing her not to be joining us today." Bridgette said just as someone from across the street caught her attention.

" Really, are you ok?" Nathan asked as he looked at Bridgette and saw that something outside had caught her attention and he saw a long figure of a guy and he was looking straight at them.

The sound of something rustling around in the leaves woke the figure that was laying down on the pile of leaves and twigs.

The figure sat up and looked around the decrypted room and did not see anything so the figure got up and got dressed.

Once dressed the figure headed out of the ruins of the house and began walking through the forest until he came up to his motorcycle.

Getting onto the bike and starting it up, before the figure headed for the small town.

Once in the small town the motorcyclist drove down the main street and finally finding a parking space which was on the backside of the court house.

The figure walked around to the front of the court house and stopped at one of the corners for a few minutes so that way could watch the people of the town, but there was someone who caught his attention.

There she was sitting in the booth next to the window and what really angered the figure the most was him, he was sitting with her and he kept leaning over either to whisper something in the girl's ear or he was kissing her.

Just before the figure could walk on the girl turned her head and looked straight at the figure. They just stared at each other for just a second before the guy sitting with her turned his head and that is when the two locked eyes. And the figure let his anger show through his eyes, and the guy next to the girl looked away from the window.

Then a dog barked which broke the figure's attention away from the girl in the restaurant. It looked over to the dog and it saw one of the police officers talking to the older man, who was sitting on the bench.

The figure began walking over to the other corner of the street, and once there it saw there were no cars moving on the street the figure walked across the street.

Coming up to the restaurant the figure went to the door and opened it up and walked right into the building.

Nathan looked away from the window as Judy came over to the table and poured more coffee into his cup.

And Bridgette looked away too, and pushed her cup closer to Judy so she could get a refill.

" I am getting your breakfast, just let me refill the guy at the counter, his coffee." Judy said as she finished pouring Bridgette's coffee.

" Ok that sounds great." Nathan said as he began putting more sugar into his coffee.

Judy walked away from the table and went to the counter to refill the couple's coffee cups up again before heading into the kitchen to get Bridgette and Nathan's breakfast.

" So what are you doing this weekend?" Nathan asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

" Nothing why do you ask?" Bridgette asked just as the bell on the door dinged and the guy from the street corner came into the restaurant and he went over to a table on the other side of the restaurant.

" Well I was thinking that we could go somewhere this weekend, just the two of us, anywhere you want to go to." Nathan said as he leaned towards Bridgette and began kissing her.

" Ok here we go two Southwestern Omelets, and apple jelly for your toast Ms. Bridgette, and grape for your toast Mr. Nathan." Judy said as she came up to the table with the couple's breakfast.

" Thanks Judy, Um… could I have some milk please." Nathan asked as he reached over to grab the hot sauce.

" Sure that is not a problem and would you like some milk too or something else Bridgette." Judy asked as she put Bridgette's plate down in front of her.

" I would like to have milk too please." Bridgette said as she unrolled her napkin from her flat wear.

" Sure thing be right back." Judy said before leaving the couple and went over to the single person sitting in the corner that was across the room.

" Why do I get a feeling that I have seen that person before." Bridgette said as she started cutting up her omelet.

" You know what I too have seen him before, but I too cannot think of where though." Nathan looked up from his plate and looked over to where the lone guy was sitting at.

" There is something about him that do not like." Bridgette picked up her jelly pack and began adding jelly to her toast.

" I understand what you are saying because I too feel the same thing. Ok now back to what we were talking about?" Nathan began cutting up his omelet too.

" Well there is one place I have not been to in a while." Bridgette took a bite of her omelet.

" Ok, let me guess the beach." Nathan put his fork into another piece of omelet.

" Yes and I was thinking about going to the beach, but if you want to go somewhere else that is fine with me." Bridgette took a sip of her coffee just as Judy came back to their table with the glasses of milk.

" That sounds fine to me, thank you Judy." Nathan said smiling up at the older woman.

After Judy left their table, they just sat there and ate their breakfast in silent.

" Well I better get going I do not want Amanda to get upset if am late, call me and we can plan our weekend." Bridgette said as she finished up her last bite of omelet.

" Ok, yeah she does seem to have panic attacks if you are not there with her." Nathan laughed as he remember just last week when Bridgette was thirty minutes late for work.

" Yeah, she did, but all I can say I had a wonderful morning before going to work. I love you, now can I please get out of the booth." Bridgette laughed and pushed at Nathan as to get him to move from the seat so she could get up.

" Ok fine, I love you too." Nathan got out of the booth and helped Bridgette out of the booth.

Bridgette got out of the booth, and when she stood up she put her arms around Nathan and gave him a hug before stepping onto her tippy toes as Nathan leaned his head down and gave her a goodbye kiss.

Bridgette waved bye to Judy as she walked to the door and opened it then walked out of the restaurant.

" Morning Bridgette, what a lovely morning we are having so far." Mr. Johnson said as Bridgette came up to his store front.

" Morning Mr. Johnson, um… yes sir it is and I hope that the weather stays this way too. Hey Bruno how are you doing buddy." Bridgette said bending down and scratching the old dog behind his ears.

Then she stood up and said bye to the elderly man before she headed down the sidewalk as she came to her grandmother's antiqutic shop.

The only thing that Bridgette did not know was that she was being watched.

The figure moved back into the shadows of the alleyway before leaving the small town and heading back into the forest that was above the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" Good morning Amanda." Bridgette smiled at the girl as she walked into the store.

" Morning Bridgette, I thought your Grandmother was coming in this morning?" Amanda looked up from a book that had every item that they have in the store.

" She will be here later, along with Leigh, and I will be here until lunch time, and then I will be leaving for the hospital." Bridgette headed for the back area and to the office.

" Ok that sounds great, so she will be here after lunch then, oh we have four new boxes that came in yesterday afternoon." Amanda followed Bridgette into the office.

" Ok, so you and whoever was working with you did not unpack these boxes?" Bridgette sat down at the desk and began looking at some of the invoices that was on the desk and that was in the in part of the desk organizer.

" Well they came about ten minutes before closing and your Grandmother said just leave it for today, so that is what Leigh and I did, we left it for today." Amanda said as the bell on the door dinged.

" Ok, take one of the boxes and open it and put it into the log book, and when am done logging these into the computer then I will come out there to help you, now go and see to our guest." Bridgette smiled at Amanda who smiled back.

Amanda nodded and closing the door as she left the office and walking to the front of the store to help out whoever came into the store.

" Ok where do I even began." Bridgette said to herself as she looked at the small stack of invoices.

Picking up the first invoice and pinning onto the arm that was sticking out from the monitor, she then started to enter the items onto the computer.

It was an hour later Bridgette finished entering the last item on the paper into the computer.

Bridgette got up and put the invoices in the outbox which was located just outside the office so, when they are done unpacking the boxes either her or Amanda will double check to make sure that everything on the invoices are listed in the log book.

" Bridgette it is so great to see you, and how is your Grandmother doing?" an elderly lady asked as she looked up from the jewelry case.

" Hey Ms. Maple she is doing great, she will be here later today." Bridgette came up to the elderly lady and giving her a welcoming hug.

" That is great news." the elderly lady returned Bridgette's hug.

" So what can I help you with this morning?" Bridgette pulled away from the little old lady.

" Yes you can help me this morning. Jenny is having a 21st birthday, and well she was telling me about a ring and she even texted me the picture so that way I know what the ring she really wants." Ms. Maple looked back down into the show case.

" I see, do you see the ring in this case?" Bridgette watched the lady look over to the case.

" No I do not see it in this case, here let me show you the picture of the ring." Ms. Maple started looking for her phone in her small bag.

The bell rang out and a couple came into the building and Bridgette began to wonder why they look like someone that she had seen before.

Amanda went up to the couple and asked them if they needed help, but they told her that they were just going to look around.

" Ok here we go this is the ring she wants." the elderly lady found the picture and showed it to Bridgette.

" Ok, then follow me over to the front counter so I can look up and see what area of the store that the case is in, and also to make sure that it was not sold." Bridgette lead the lady to the front counter that was close by the entrance.

" Ok, I just hope that you still have the ring?" the older lady said as they stopped at the other counter.

" Ok let's see here, alright that whole tray was moved to a new case, and the ring has not been sold, so if you like to follow me, we can get the ring for you." Bridgette looked at the computer screen and saw that the whole tray that was in the case that they were looking at have been moved to the middle of the room and closer to the wall.

" Oh that is great to hear, sure please lead the way." the elderly lady said with a huge smile on her face.

Bridgette and Ms. Maple walked down the main part of the store and came to the area where the case was located.

" Ok, here we are, and let get the tray for you." Bridgette stopped next to the glass case that was full of trays of jewelry.

" And there is the ring, it really is beautiful oh and I would like to see that ring that is next to the one that I want." the elderly lady asked, when another ring caught her sight.

" Ok that is a very popular design back in the late 1860's." Bridgette took out the other ring and handed it over to the elderly lady.

" Wow, so are you saying that this ring is that old, or is it a copy?" Ms. Maple took the ring from Bridgette and began looking at it and even put it onto her finger which it fit perfectly.

" Yes ma'am it is that old, and no it is not a copy, it is the real thing." Bridgette told the older lady.

" And did you have the ring looked at it?" Ms. Maple held up her hand so the gems of the ring could sparkle in the light.

" Yes ma'am we did have it looked at and even appraised at $1,300, and we have all the paper work on it too, and the other ring is also real and has been appraised too, but it is a lot lower in price, that is because it is from the early 1900's." Bridgette said as the couple came up to the case that she and the elderly lady was standing at.

" I see, you know what I will take both of the rings." the elderly lady looked at the younger lady with a smile on her face.

" Ok that is great anything else can I get for you?" Bridgette put the tray back into the case and put both rings into her pocket that was on the aprons that the staff wares to protects their clothes from dust.

" Why don't you help these nice people, I want to look around some more before getting the rings." Ms. Maple smiled at the couple.

" Ok Ms. Maple. Hello is there anything I can help you with?" Bridgette nodded to the elderly lady before moving onto the young couple.

" Hello, we saw a couple of things we would like to see but they are locked up in cases." the young woman nodded back at the older woman before turning her attention to Bridgette.

" Ok please, show me the items you would like to see." Bridgette smiled at the young lady.

" Ok well the first case we would like to look into is close to the front of the store." the girl motion towards the front of the store.

" Ok then please lead the way, um . . . what is it that you want to see first?" Bridgette asked as the bell over the door rang out.

" Yes, the item I would like to see is a wedding ring set." the girl began to lead them over to the case close to the entrance.

" Ok, hey Martha, Amanda can help you if you need any help." Bridgette saw another elderly lady come into the store.

The elderly lady just nodded but started looking at a few glass ware that was in the front of the store.

They go to the case and Bridgette unlocked the case that held the wedding rings that the girl wanted.

" Here you go, this ring was made in 1894 and it is a platinum setting, and it is appraised and there is paperwork on the rings, the middle stone in the engagement ring is not a diamond but a rare white sapphire." Bridgette handed the ring over to the young girl so she could get a better look at it.

The girl took the ring and put it onto her finger which fit perfectly, but before the girl could give the ring back the guy took the ring from the girl.

" Jenniffer you would make me the happiest man in the world if you become my wife, would you marry me?" the guy said got down on one knee and asked the girl to marry him right in the front of Bridgette's store.

" Yes James I will marry you." the girl cried as the guy slipped the ring back onto the girl's finger.

The younger couple hugged and kissed before Jenniffer took the ring off her finger and gave it back to Bridgette then they took her to two more cases which held some plates and cups in it.

Twenty minutes later Bridgette and the young couple went to the front counter and checked out all the items that they bought and the young girl proudly wore her new engagement ring out of the store.

" Bridgette I have a necklace and earrings that am here to pick up and here is my ticket that your Grandmother gave me." Martha came up to the front counter and handed her the ticket.

" Ok let me go and get the items and the paperwork for you." Bridgette took the ticket and headed into the backroom where the was a huge walk in safe that had more jewelry and the paperwork for all the jewelry and other items.

Bridgette went into the back and into the safe and found the drawer that they necklace and earrings were in, once she had the items she then went to a huge rolling racks of folders and she found the paperwork. Once she had everything she needed she closed the safe and locked it, before heading back to the front counter.

" Ok here we go, hey Gram." Bridgette came up to the counter and saw her Grandmother talking with Martha and Ms. Maple.

" Hey sweetie, you have Martha's items and Alexandra's items too." Robertta asked her Granddaughter joined them at the counter.

" Yes ma'am I have everything right here and here is the paper work not only for the necklace and earrings, but for Ms. Maple's rings too." Bridgette handed her Grandmother all the paperwork and jewelry.

" Ok I will take care of these ladies and you can go now, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, love you sweetie." Robertta took the items and paperwork from the younger girl and hugging her bye.

" Ok bye ladies." Bridgette looked at the other people in front of the counter before she headed for the back room.

Bridgette began taking off her apron and then grabbed her stuff before leaving the store and headed off to her real job, which is a nurse at the local hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was a lightly mist falling down, and the shadowy figure roamed the quiet streets of the small mountain town, and then a sound caught its attention, so following the sound the shadow came across the park.

Going into the thicket of trees the shadow figure saw her, a lone jogger, running on the trails and it just waited until the jogger pasted it before it made its move. And before the lone jogger knew it the beast attacked.

" Hey Gram am on my way home." Bridgette told her Grandmother as she walked out of the hospital and through the parking lot to her car.

" Ok, see you in about an twenty minutes then and whatever you do be very careful." Robertta said as Seth came into the house.

" I will, oh did Seth find anything in the forest?" Bridgette asked as the hairs on her neck began to stick up.

" He just came into the house, let me talk to him and see if he found anything in the forest." Robertta looked at Seth as he hung up his coat.

" Um . . . ok . . . bye for now." Bridgette looked around because of the feeling that she was being watched.

They hung up with each other, and Bridgette got into her car, and just as she locked her doors and started up the car, she thought she saw a movement in the dark shadow of the parking lot, and what she saw what looked like a huge dog . . . but then she also caught the face, just before it took off running away from the parking lot as a couple of other people came to their cars.

" Oh Shit!" was all Bridgette said before putting the car into drive and leaving the parking lot and hospital.

The shadow figure ran away from the hospital parking lot and headed for the forest and going deep into the forest before coming up to the cottage that was in the small clearing.

The dark figure hung out in the shadow of the huge tree, and it watched the two figures inside the cottage, one was a young man and the other one was an elderly lady.

" What did you find out there?" Robertta asked her Grandson as she handed him some hot coco.

" I did find tracks but lost them in the river and it looks like it has been circling the cottage, oh and one more thing, and whatever you do, do not tell Bridgette this, because it might frighten her, but this thing has been watching her very closely, and that is because I have found its prints just outside her bedroom window." Seth took the cup from his Grandmother before going over to the love seat and sitting down.

" Oh my, you know I thought I heard something moving around the other night outside the cottage." Robertta sat down in the chair next to the love seat.

" Gram when did you hear those noises, it was not the same night when that body was mauled on our property?" Seth took a sip of his coco.

" Yes that was when I heard the noise, I did leave the cottage after Bridgette came home and went to bed, and I did look around in the forest close to the house, and when I came around the front, that is when I saw it a shadowy figure standing behind a huge tree and it was watching the house, but when I stepped on a twig it caused the creature to look my way before running off deep into the forest." Robertta tried to remember that face that looked straight at as she came up behind it.

" Grandma . . . what was it?" Seth ask as he took the cup from the older lady's hands as they began to shake.

" It . . . was . . . oh good Bridgette is home." Robertta came out of her shock as they heard the car pull up to the cottage.

Bridgette pulled up to the house and saw that Seth's car was still parked next to her Grandmother's car.

Bridgette shut off the engine and gathered up her bag before opening up the car door. Getting out of the car and closing the door, and she was just about to turn towards the door of the cottage when there was a movement coming from the forest caught her attention.

"What the hell . . . who is there?" Bridgette called out to what she saw moving behind a huge tree.

"Bridgette good you are home come on inside and I will fix you some hot chocolate while you relax in the tub." Robertta opened the front door and got Bridgette's attention from whatever she was looking at in the forest.

"Um . . . Sure Gram that sounds great." Bridgette looked at her Grandmother and then she noticed that she was looking towards the trees that she was looking at too, but the thing that she saw was now gone.

Bridgette turned back to the front door, and headed for the elderly lady.

"Good to have you home, now come inside and relax before going to bed." Robertta held the door wider, before hugging her Granddaughter.

"Ok I will, and it has been a very long day, and I will take you place tomorrow afternoon at the shop after lunch." Bridgette walked past her Grandmother and came inside the cottage.

"Hey sis welcome home." Seth watched his sister come into the cottage.

"Hey bro thanks. I see you are staying the night tonight." Bridgette put her bag down on the floor so that way she could take off her cloak and hung it up on the peg next to Seth's coat.

"Yes, and I will be staying here for the rest of the month, until my house can be rebuilt." Seth took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"That is great to hear, well am going to soak in my tub, so if I do not see you when I get out of the tub, then I will see you in the morning." Bridgette picked up her bag and headed for her bedroom and then to her bathroom.

Bridgette walked into her bedroom and put her bag down in the arm chair before going over to the oil lamp and lit it before going over to the curtains, this time she shut them.

The other night Bridgette got this strange feeling that something was watching her, and it was looking at her through her bedroom windows.

Getting undress and grabbing her robe before heading to the bathroom, once in the room Bridgette went over to the tub and leaned over and turned on the water faucets and then putting the stopper into the tub so that way the tub could fill up with hot water.

She was pouring in the liquid bubbles to the water just as there was a light knock on the door.

" Come in Gram." Bridgette came up to the door and opened it up for her Grandmother.

" Here is your hot chocolate and I thought maybe you would like to add this oil to the water." Robertta came into the bathroom and put the cup and saucer down on the counter and handed the young girl a small vital of bath oil.

" Thanks Gram, this is going to feel so great on my skin, oh could you please shut the blinds for me." Bridgette took the small bottle and opened it up before pouring the oil into the water.

" Sure." the older lady nodded and noticed that there was a little fear in her Granddaughter's eyes.

" Gram, I really do get a feeling that there is something out there and it is watching me." Bridgette said as the elderly lady sat down beside her on the steps of the garden tub.

" I know what you mean, because I too have been getting that feeling too." Robertta took the shaken up girl into her arms and held her as she tried to help the young girl lose her fear.

" I saw something as I was getting into my car tonight and then again as I got out of the car here." Bridgette pulled away from her Grandmother's hold.

" I know I saw it too as you got out of the car, and the other night when you came home from getting the flowers and mushrooms for me." Robertta moved a stray hair from Bridgette's face.

" I too saw it that night and even heard it, oh and he is back in town Gram." Bridgette warned her Grandmother on who she saw today.

" Really, I will tell Seth and then call Lionel to let him know. I will see you tomorrow afternoon, and sleep well." Robertta got up and walked to the bathroom door.

" Ok you too, and see you tomorrow afternoon after lunch." Bridgette kissed her Grandmother's cheek before closing and locking the bathroom door.

Taking off her robe and hanging it upon the peg on the back of the door before going to the counter and picking up her hot chocolate.

Putting the cup down on the edge of the tub before climbing into the hot water and sitting down, before laying back against the back of the tub.

" What's wrong Gram?" Seth watched his Grandmother come back into the seating area.

" She knows about the creature watching us, because not only did see it tonight but she also saw it the other night and even heard it too. And she also told me that HE is back, because she saw him today." Robertta sat back down in her chair.

" Really, did she tell you where she saw Him?" Seth got up and went over to the sink and put his cup and saucer into the sink before he began to pump the water from the hand pump that goes down to the well.

" No she did not tell me where she saw Him, you look tired so go to bed, I will be going to bed after a phone call to Lionel just to let him know that He is here." Robertta got up from her chair and came up to her Grandson and gave him a kiss goodnight.

" Yes ma'am, see in the morning love you Gram." Seth kissed his Grandmother's cheek and walked to the other bedroom door, and opened it up and going inside the room and closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed Robertta went over to her coat and pulled out her cell phone.

Robertta dialed the sheriff's number and hoping that he was not in bed yet.

" Hey mom what is up?" Lionel answered his phone.

" Sorry to be calling this late, but I thought that you might want to know that He is back in town." Robertta closed the binds so that way whatever was out there could not see inside the cottage.

" Really, and how did you find out about this?" Lionel sat down at his desk and looked at the paper work that he needed to work on before heading home.

" Bridgette saw him, but she did not tell me where she saw him, but for some reason and I know this sounds strange but I have this feeling that he is not behind this killing, but I do have this feeling that there is something else that is behind it." Robertta walked to her room as the grandfather clock struck midnight before going silent for the rest of the night.

" Really, then I guess I will have to trust your judgment and your feelings, I need to go I have another call coming through the police radio." Lionel heard the crackling of the police radio as a call was coming through.

" I will let you go, and good night see you tomorrow then for dinner?" Robertta shut her bedroom door and going over to the window and closing the blinds, before going to the oil lamp and lighting it up.

" Ok see you tomorrow for dinner, are we going to be alone?" Lionel got up from his chair and going to the table that had the radio on it.

" No Bridgette and Seth will be with us and Nathan will be joining us and so will be Lynette." Robertta went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a night gown.

" Ok that sounds good see you tomorrow get some sleep love you mom." Lionel told his mother before hanging up his phone with his mother.

" You get to sleep soon too, love you too Lionel." Robertta told her son before hanging up her phone, and then she got undressed put on her night gown before climbing into bed.

Rolling over and blowing out the small flame on the oil lamp.

Bridgette got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around herself before opening the door.

She walked into the bedroom and went over to her dresser and opening the middle drawer and grabbed a tank top and shorts, then opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of underwear.

Once dressed in her night clothes, Bridgette went over to her bed and climbing into the bed then she rolled over to her right side and reaching over she picked up the lamp and blew out the small flame.

" Lionel here." Lionel answered the radio.

" I hate to bother you sir, but we have another one." Michael looked down at the mauled body.

" Ok, where are you at and I will be there as soon as I can." the Sheriff looked at the Medical Examiner who just nodded as he held his medical bag in his hand.

" It is at the park and the body from what we can figure out so far is female." Michael looked up to the woods when he heard a twig snap.

" Damn that is too close to the town, ok me and the ME are on our way see you in ten." the Sheriff nodded to the ME, who nodded back.

" Ok see you soon." Michael said as the feeling that he was being watched took over his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sunrise over the forest and the heard of deer was grazing in the meadow along the dirt driveway.

The lone figure stumbled towards the cottage that was at the end of the long dirt road.

" Morning Gram, boy that smells great." Seth came up to his grandmother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Morning Seth, thank you, I have coffee ready for you if you like to have some." Robertta flipped one of the sausage patties.

" Thanks that will be so great, so what do you have planned today?" Seth grabbed his coffee cup from the cabinet and went over to fire place and picked up the poker and pulled the arm that was over the coals and pulled the kettle towards him.

Seth put on the oven glove before grabbing the kittle and poured the coffee into his cup.

" Well I am going to be in the shop today, but I will be leaving at lunch time when Bridgette comes in and takes over my place." Robertta put the patties on a paper towel then grabbed the eggs and cracked a couple of them into the pan that she just emptied the sausage grease.

" Ok, and speaking of her do you want me to wake her up and tell her that breakfast is almost ready." Seth asked as he leaned against the counter and watched his grandmother fix the eggs.

" No just let her sleep, what is that sound." Robertta stopped scrapping the eggs around when she heard a siren blaring very close by.

" Am not sure, but do you want me to go and see what it is?" Seth put his cup down on the counter.

Before Robertta could answer Seth the bedroom door opened up and Bridgette walked out and stood in the middle of the sitting room.

" What is going on?" Bridgette asked in a very sleepy voice.

" Am not sure, but I was just going to send Seth out to check on it for us, and breakfast is almost done, so do you want to eat or are you going back to bed." Robertta looked at Seth and nodded for him to go and see what was going on before turning to her granddaughter.

" Am on it see you both soon." Seth grabbed his coat and headed out the front door.

Seth got into his car and started up the engine before backing up and heading down the long dirt driveway.

Seth was just coming to the curve in the road when he saw the police and EMT's just on the other side of the curve of the road.

" Hey Seth am sorry but this is as close as you can get to the scene of the crime." Michael flagged down Seth just short of the crime scene.

" I see, can you tell me what is going on?" Seth put the car into park and looked up at the deputy Sheriff.

" Well it seems there was another attack but this person is still alive." the deputy looked over to where the EMT's were putting the person into the ambulance.

" Really and how did this person get through the gate, and how did you guys know about this person?" Seth watched as the ambulance began to back up before it came to an area to turn around at.

" It seems that the gate was already opened and the person just manage to call 911 before passing out from his wounds." Michael stood up and watched a couple of the other officers get into a car and followed the EMT's to the hospital.

" The gate, um . . . then I will have to ask Bridgette if she left the gate open when she got home late last night from work. Where is the Sheriff this morning?" Seth noticed that his uncle was not here on the scene.

" So Bridgette was the last one through the gate last night and you say that she was at work late last night, um . . . he had to work late last night so he has the day off today." Michael began to wonder if he should tell Seth and his family about the mauling in the park last night.

" Yes she just got up as I was leaving the cottage to come out here to see what is going on." Seth said as the officer with Michael got into the car.

" Well I hate to do this but I need to talk to her and ask her about the gate." Michael looked across the field and saw movement in the trees that was on the edge of the field.

" Yeah sure, and she really did not look to happy being woken up by all the noise out here, but if you want to go head but am giving you heads up about her bad mood." Seth laughed as he saw the other officer gulp in nervousness.

" I will take my chances. See you back at the cottage in a couple of minutes." Michael nodded to Seth before walking over to his car.

Seth backed up and found an area so he could turn around.

Once he turned around and headed back to the cottage. He parked his car back between his grandmother and sister's cars.

Getting out of the car he headed for the door, which opened up before he got a chance to opened it.

" Well what is going on?" Robertta stepped aside so Seth could come into the cottage.

" It is not good there was another attack, but this time the person survived the attack and they were able to call 911. I need to know one thing, um . . . Bridgette did you shut the gate?" Seth came into the cottage looked over to the loveseat and saw Bridgette eating her breakfast.

" No I did not leave the gate open, I made sure that it was locked and even armed, why do you asked?" Bridgette heard a car drive up to the cottage.

" Because the person was found just at the curve in the driveway, oh that is Michael and he is here to ask you some questions." Seth just finished telling Bridgette that the deputy sheriff wanted to talk to her.

" I see well I do not have anything to hide." Bridgette said just as there was a knock on the door.

" Come in deputy." Robertta called out.

The front door opened up and Michael and his partner came into the cottage.

"Morning Ms. Robertta, Bridgette, I see that Seth has told you why we are here, and I just wish it was under better sercsances that I am here." Michael looked over to Bridgette when he came further into the cottage.

"Yes he did tell us, and am really sorry that it has to be this way too." Robertta went over to her chair and sat down.

"I know what question you are about to ask I and my answer to you would be, I did not leave the gate open, and I made sure it was shut locked and even the alarm was on before coming to the house and to my bed." Bridgette looked up at Michael.

"Ok well I think I will go and check out the gate and just make sure it was not messed with after you locked and alarmed the gate." Michael nodded to Bridgette and he knew that she worked late at the hospital because he saw her once, when he had to take his daughter to the emergency room.

" Bridgette why don't you tell him what you saw last night after you got off work." Robertta looked at Bridgette and tried to get her to tell Michael in what she saw last night.

" That won't be necessary she can talk to the sheriff and tell him what you saw, he is off today, but you can tell him tomorrow." Michael moved back towards the door.

" Ok that sounds great and I will tell him all about last night." Bridgette nodded back at the Deputy, just before he walked out of the cottage.

Michael left and Seth went over to the stove and bent over and opened the oven and taking the oven mitten he grabbed his plate out of the warm oven.

" You will get to tell Lionel tonight, because he will be joining us for dinner so are you sure that you shut, locked and armed the gate?" Robertta looked at her granddaughter as Seth came over and sat down next to his sister.

" Ok, I will talk to Lionel, yes I did shut, locked and armed the door, because I did get out of the car, and made sure it was shut and locked before driving up to the cottage." Bridgette looked at her grandmother before she started eating her breakfast again.

" Ok I believe you sweetie well I better get ready for work today, we did leave you all the paper work and two boxes that still needed to be unpacked." Robertta said as the clock began to chime five o'clock in the morning.

" Thanks gram, ok that sounds great, I will do the dishes for you guys this morning." Bridgette got up from the loveseat and walked over to the kitchen area.

" You can leave it and I will get it when I come back home, you both go back to bed." Robertta looked at both her grandchildren before going to her bedroom.

" You were out last night am I correct?" Bridgette took the plate from Seth.

" How do you . . . never mind . . . then why did you not tell them the whole truth too, by telling them that you too were out of the house when everyone went to bed." Seth looked at Bridgette with a stern look.

" I did not go anywhere but the barn, I was worried about Betsy so I stayed with her for a while, what is your excuse for being out." Bridgette picked up the pan and put in it into the sink.

" I thought I would go look around in the forest but I did not find anything." Seth went to the door and locked it.

" Oh well am going back to bed so I will see you later then." Bridgette started heading for her bedroom.

" Ok, am heading that way too, see you later then." Seth nodded and opened his bedroom door.

Both Bridgette and Seth went back to their rooms and to their beds.

Robertta left the cottage and headed into town and to her little shop in the middle of town.

" Hello?" Robertta answered her cell phone.

" Hello Grammy, it has been a long time." the man's voice said with a laugh as he heard the elderly woman take a deep breath inwards, as she was in shock to be hearing from him.

" What are you doing here?" Robertta asked still shaken up by the person she is talking too.

" Well first I am here for fun, and secondly to make Bridgette pay for what she has done to me." the man's voice said with a laugh in his voice.

" You have gone too far this time and you will pay dearly if you hurt her, and it is me you should fear." Robertta said with a growl in her voice.

" We will see old lady." the man said before hanging up his phone.

" Damn!" was all Robertta could say as she headed further into town.

The smell of the dead soaked into the Deputy's nose.

" Lynette." the Medical Examiner looked up from the body that he was looking at.

" Edward, so this is the second victim I take it?" Lynette asked as she came further into the morgue.

" Yes it is the second one, the neck was ripped open, the face was shredded and the stomach was also ripped open." the Medical Examiner went over to the sink and washed his hands.

" Ripped and shredded how?" Lynette began to realize what they were dealing with.

" I believe it was done by a dog, and I believe your victim was also killed by a dog too, because I saw the same patterns from that attack we had a couple months ago, but what gets me is this and from the looks of these it was made by a very big dog." the Medical Examiner pointed out all the marks on the body.

" It is not a dog, it is something a lot worst. I need to talk to Michael, did you find anything else besides the wounds?" Lynette looked down at the body.

" Not yet, but I have taken samples of the blood and I will let you know when I find something in the blood samples. I have also taken blood samples of your victim and I am going to the hospital and get samples from the person who survived their attack." the Medical Examiner put the sheet over the body and the assistant took the gurney and rolled it into the cooler.

" Well this one is female, but do we know what the sex of the first victim was?" Lynette walked over to the door.

" No not yet but when we do the blood test I will know the sex and I will let you and the sheriff know." the Medical Examiner walked out of the morgue with the deputy.

" Ok well I will let you get those samples, and I will go and talk to Lionel." Lynette nodded before walking away from the Medical Examiner and the morgue.

Lynette went upstairs to the station and went to her desk and sat down.

Picking up the phone Lynette dialed a phone number.

" Morning sir, sorry to wake you up, but I need to talk to you face to face." Lynette looked down at the mark on her hand.

" Morning Lynette, no you did not wake me up, ok meet me at the restaurant." Lionel looked out his back door as he saw some movement in the wood.

" Yes sir." Lynette said before hanging up her phone.

Everyone is going to get a huge surprise in the sleep town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" Hey Bridge, you look like you did not get any sleep last night." Nathan got up from the seat and gave Bridgette a hug and kiss as she came up to him.

" Hey no I did not get that much sleep last night it seems we have something larking around the cottage, and it has been upsetting our cow." Bridgette kissed and hugged Nathan back.

" Really well it seems there was another killing last night." Nathan said as they sat down in the booth.

" Yeah I . . . wait a minute Michael said the person survived the attacked." Bridgette grabbed the ice tea and took a sip.

" Um . . . what do you mean survived, um . . . where did they find the body?" Nathan asked.

" The person was found on our land, why do you asked." Bridgette said just before their waitress came up to their table.

" Good afternoon Bridgette, Nathan so what can I get for you this afternoon?" the waitress asked as she looked at both Bridgette and Nathan.

" Afternoon Judy, I would like to have the cheeseburger with fries please." Nathan ordered his lunch.

" Ok and for you Bridgette?" Judy turn to Bridgette.

" I would like to have the same thing but instead of fries I would like to have onion rings please." Bridgette ordered her food.

" Ok with onion rings, be back soon with your food." Judy said before she left and put in their orders.

" Wait a minute what do you mean a person was found on your property, they body that I know of was found in the park." Nathan took another sip of his tea.

" I see, then it must have been that thing that I saw last night." Bridgette looked at the door as it opened up and the sheriff and Seth came into the restaurant.

" What thing, do you think he is back and it is he who is doing this?" Nathan asked.

" I saw a creature as I got into my car last night in the hospital parking lot, but was scared away by two other people going to their cars, and yes he is here because I saw him yesterday, and no he did not kill any one yet." Bridgette took a sip of her tea again.

" Really was that him, and how do you know that he has not killed anyone?" Nathan said as Judy came up to their table with a pitcher of tea.

" Here you go and you burgers will be out in a minute." Judy poured the fresh tea into the glasses.

" Thank you Judy." Nathan said.

Judy nodded and headed for the kitchen as she heard the bell ring.

" Because he just got here yesterday morning, because I could smell him, and I know that he has been hanging around our place, what I do not get is why Gram and Seth have not picked up his sent." Bridgette watched Seth and her uncle head to a booth close to the back.

" Am not sure about that, what is it?" Nathan watched Bridgette's eyes follow whoever came into the restaurant.

" I will ask them later, now I just wonder what they are talking about." Bridgette watched the two men sit down at the booth.

" Who? Oh I wonder if he knows his is back?" Nathan turned around and saw Seth and the Sheriff.

" Am not sure, oh yum this looks great." Bridgette looked over to Judy as she came up to the table with their food.

" Here you both go, fries for you and onion rings for you." Judy put the first plate down in front of Nathan, before putting the other plate down in front of Bridgette.

" Thank you." the couple said together.

" Is there anything else I can get for you?" Judy asked.

" No this is fine." Bridgette said.

" Ok." Judy turned and headed for her next table.

Bridgette and Nathan began eating their lunch and made plans for getting together later.

Seth and Lionel sat down at the table and looked at their menus

" He is here." Seth turned to the sandwich section of the menu.

" Yes I know, he called me, and I also know that the body that was on your property he did not do, or attack that person who was found this morning or the other body that was found this morning." Lionel looked at the different burgers.

" What other body?" Seth looked up from his menu.

" There was a body found early this morning, what you did not know about it, afternoon Judy." Lionel said as Judy came up to the table.

" Afternoon Lionel, Seth so what can I get you both to drink?" Judy asked the two guys who were sitting in front of her.

" Afternoon Judy, I would like sweet tea please." Seth looked up at the older lady and giving her a welcoming smile.

" Ok and the same thing for you Lionel?" the older lady asked the older man.

" Yes please." Lionel said.

" Ok and then I will come back for your food orders." Judy said before heading towards the front counters were the drink pitchers were at.

" No I did not know about the new body, so were was this located?" Seth put down his menu.

" The body was found at the park, and it was a female, and it appears that she was jogging on the trails when she was attacked." Lionel figured out what he was going to have for lunch.

" Oh man, so have you figured out what the first body was, and the person who was attacked?" Seth said just before Judy came up with the glasses of tea.

" Here you both go, so do you know what you want for lunch?" Judy put down both glasses down in front of the two men.

" Yes I would like to have the bacon club sandwich with onion rings and pepper poppers." Seth gave Judy his food order.

" Ok and the pickle and mayo on the side correct?" Judy asked as she was trying to remember how he always order his food.

" Yes please." Seth smiled up at the older woman.

" And for you Sheriff?" Judy looked over to the older man.

" I would like to have the bacon and cheeseburger with seasoned Onion rings." Lionel gave Judy his menu after giving her his order.

" Ok and the pickle, mayo and mustard also on the side." Judy took the menus from both men.

" Yes please, but could you please and add the seasoning to the mayo so it spiced it up some." Lionel smiled up to the waitress.

" Ok I can do that, would you like for me to add some hot sauce to it too?" Judy asked.

" Sure that sounds great." Lionel said before Judy left the table.

" Sure thing." Judy left the two men.

" The first body we do not know what the sex is yet, but the body that was attacked in the park was a female." Lionel looked passed Seth as he saw the person walk into the building that was across the street.

" Great, I hope it is not a serial killer, I do not want to have to worry about Gram and Bridgette." Seth said before taking a sip of his tea.

" Yeah me too, why do I have this feeling that you are not telling me everything you know Seth." Lionel looked back at the young man in front of him and looked at him straight in the eyes and could see that he was not telling him something and that got him to start to worry about his mother and niece, staying at the cottage in the woods.

" Um . . . yes there is something that I have not told Michael, that is because I wanted to tell you." Seth took another sip of his tea.

" I see you know you could be in trouble for not telling him everything." Lionel gave Seth a stern look.

" I know, but I believe this to be a family matter and the deputy does not need to know our family curse." Seth took another sip of tea.

" I see your point, and I also know that you are protecting Bridgette too." Lionel saw the figure come out of the building with a paper back full of food.

" I take it he just walked out of the store?" Seth looked at his uncle as the hairs on his neck began to stand up.

" Yeah he did, I wonder where he is staying at?" Lionel said before Judy came up with their food.

" Somewhere close by, I know that." Seth said as Judy put his food down in front of him.

Lionel mumbled thank you to Judy as she put his food down in front of him.

Judy left and went back to the counter and grabbed the pitcher and came back to fill up their glasses, before going to her other customers.

" Just how close?" Lionel picked up his knife and cut the burger in half.

" Close by, but how close am not sure, what I did not tell Michael was that I did leave the house last night, but that was because Gram asked me too, because the other night she saw something in the woods and what I have not told Bridgette is that she is begin watched." Seth cut his sandwich in half too.

" Great, and I know mom will not leave that place either, maybe we can ask Nathan to ask Bridgette to stay with him until we can figure out who or what is behind these killings." Lionel said before taking a bite of his burger.

" I will stay with Gram, the only reason why she will not leave is because of the animals, I will stay with her." Seth said.

" Maybe if you could stay there and look after the animals and I can have her stay with me." Lionel took another bite of his burger.

" That sounds great to me." Seth nodded in agreement.

The two men finished their conversation and at their lunch mostly in silence.

" Gram am here?' Bridgette called out as she entered the shop.

" We are in the back room." Robertta called out.

Bridgette headed for the open door that was in the back of the shop.

" Hey Gram, I have you lunch and Seth is waiting for you out in the car, hey Amanda." Bridgette came into the room.

" That sounds good am hungry, Amanda please as Seth to come in here and help out while I eat my lunch." Robertta asked the girl who was sitting on the floor next to crate.

" Yes ma'am." Amanda got up and left the room.

" You look like you are having fun let me guess all of this came from an Estate?" Bridgette looked at all the twenty crates that were stacked around the back room.

" Yes all of this came from an Estate that was from out of the state, hey Seth could you please help the girls with the inventory while I eat my lunch and when I am done we can leave." Robertta looked at the door and Seth came up to the door.

Everyone just nodded and got down to work while Robertta headed to the office and ate her lunch.

What they did not know that from across the street there was a lone figure watching the door of the shop.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The lone white wolf walked along the dark forest ground, stopping at the sound of a twig snapping, it lifted its head up and sniffed the air.

The odor of a young female was heading straight for the lone wolf.

Then the wolf picked up another order and this one was a musky smell and from the smell of it was a huge male.

The lone white wolf knew it was no match for this male so it headed off in a different direction.

Once it was far away from the male then the female smells the lone wolf continue on its hunt.

" Yes mother I will call them tomorrow, ok love you too." the young lady said before hanging up her phone.

She put the phone into the small pouch that was around her waist, before she began to jog again.

The wolf began to follow the jogger and waited for good time to strike.

It also could smell the younger female but, before the jogger got off her phone the smell of the other female lift the area, which was fine because the wolf did not want to go chasing after it.

The young girl stopped when she heard a twig snapped behind her.

" What the . . . um . . . hello . . . oh my . . . HELP!" the girl screamed when she turned around and saw the huge wolf behind her.

The wolf showed its fangs and growled once before it jumped and attacked the young girl.

The next morning Bridgette came into the cottage and saw Seth sitting on the loveseat reading.

" Good morning, oh my someone is really dirty this morning, I take it you had a good hunt." Seth looked at the bloody site in front of him.

" Yes it was a great hunt, now am going to get this blood off of me." Bridgette walked pass her brother and headed for her room.

" Morning Gram." Seth said as Robertta came into the house.

" Morning is your sister home yet?" Robertta went over to the kitchen counter and put the basket down.

" Yes she just walked in and headed straight for her room." Seth said and did not want to tell his grandmother the look of his sister when she came home.

" Ok well I better get ready for work, why don't you go patrol the forest soon because it is clouding up and there is rain in the air, so if you can found something now before the rain washes away anything that came around during the night." Robertta headed for her room.

" Yes Gram, am leaving now you have a great day and I will see you later then." Seth put the book down on the end table and getting up.

Robertta nodded and watched her Grandson leave the house and headed out for the forest.

Seth was walking deep in the forest when the smell hit him.

He came to a small ditch in the forest and looked down and there lying next to the creek bed was a body.

" Oh damn, Bridgette what did you do." Seth said to himself.

Reaching into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

" Sheriff's department what is your emergency." the young deputy answered the phone.

" Morning Lynette is the sheriff in, I really need to talk to him please." Seth prayed that his uncle was working this morning.

" Yes he is one moment and I will connect you with him." Lynette said before pushing the button to the sheriff's phone.

" Yes deputy?" the sheriff said as he answered the phone.

" Seth is on line one, and he sounded upset about something." Lynette said before hanging up.

" Morning Seth is everything ok?" Lionel asked as he pushed the button for line one.

" Morning, no things are not ok, I need you out here there is another body." Seth looked around to make sure that he was the only one here in the area.

" I see why didn't tell Lynette about the body." Lionel asked as he picked up the folder that had the file on the latest body that was found at the park.

" Well I think Bridgette may had something to do with this body." Seth said.

" I see and what makes you say that for." Lionel picked up the photograph and looked at the blown up picture of the wounds of the jogger.

" Well she was out last night and when she came into the house I noticed that she was disheveled and she was covered in blood." Seth heard a noise coming from his right and he looked at area where the sound came from and saw a squirrel.

" Oh man, you know what I have to do, am on my way, and I will have Michael with me." Lionel put the photo back into the folder and closed it before standing up from his desk.

" Ok I will meet you guys by the gate, oh you will need the four wheelers to get the body out of the forest." Seth turned away from the ditch and began to head back to the house to get the ATV.

" Ok we will get the ATV." Lionel grabbed his hat and opened the door, and then walked out of the main room of the sheriff's office.

" Ok see you when you guys get here." Seth began marking a trail so that way he could lead the police and medical people to the area of the ditch.

Seth walked out of the forest and was coming to the barn just as Robertta was walking out of the house.

" Hey what is going on Seth you look like you saw something frightening?" Robertta followed her Grandson into the barn.

" You can say that there was another body and this time it was in the forest and Lionel and Michael are on their way here." Seth went over to the back of the barn and pulled the dust cover off of his ATV.

" Oh no, you don't think . . . you did tell me that Bridgette came home, just before, I came into the house . . . um what did she look like?" Robertta asked and having a very bad feeling that Bridgette did something really bad.

" She was disheveled and was also covered in blood, she was really covered in it too from head to foot and yes there was blood around her mouth too." Seth got onto the ATV and started it up.

" I see, I will pray that she did not do this killing, but I have a feeling that Lionel may have to put Bridgette in jail." Robertta watched Seth go over his ATV.

" Yeah I know, well I need to get to the gate and wait for the Sheriff and the Medical Examiner too. Love you Gram and I will let you know what is going on." Seth walked over to the door of the tack room and opened it up.

" Ok and if they take her away then I will close the shop and see what is going on with her, just keep an eye on things around here." Robertta turned and headed for the outside of the barn.

" Ok I will, and I will do a patrol every four hours and hopefully we can get to the bottom of what is going on around here." Seth grabbed his helmet before heading back to his ATV.

Robertta got into her car and headed for town and to her shop and just as she was entering the town rushing past her was Lionel and Michael as they raced towards her place.

" Hey wasn't that Robertta?" Michael asked as Lionel drove them right past the car coming from the direction they were heading for.

" Yes it is." was all Lionel said.

" So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Michael noticed that the jaw in Lionel's face was tightening up as he was thinking about something.

" I got a phone call and the call came from Seth, he found another body and Michael we may be arresting Bridgette for murder." Lionel turned to see his deputy have a shocked look come across his face.

" Oh my, but you really don't think that she did that do you?" Michael asked as Lionel turned his head back to face the road.

" I do not know . . . it will be determined by what Bridgette tells me." Lionel focused on the road in front of him.

" I did get a call last night from someone not too far from Robertta's place, they said something about seeing something huge running passed their house and across the street and ran off into the forest." Michael said as they got closer to the place where the caller said that they saw the creature that ran across the road.

" Really we need to talk to this person before heading to meet Seth." Lionel looked over to his deputy.

" Ok then turn in that drive way then it was Ms. Judy that called me and she was pretty upset about something." Michael pointed over to the drive way.

" Oh great, well here we go let's talk to her and see what she saw." Lionel pulled up to the small house and the front door opened up and a little older lady stepped onto the small porch.

Lionel and Michael got out of the car and walked up to the porch.

" Good morning Lionel, Michael thank you so much for stopping by please come inside." the little lady said as she looked around very nervously as she stood by the door.

" Morning Ms. Judy, thank you." Lionel said to the lady before taking off his hat and following the lady into the house.

Michael followed his boss and the three people went into the house and the lady told the two men what she saw last night.

Thirty minutes later Lionel and Michael pulled up to the gate and saw it was opened and Seth was waiting for them.

" Morning Sheriff, deputy we can head to the house first and unload your ATV before getting to where the body is located." Seth came up to the car and saw behind them was the medical examiner pulled up.

" Ok Seth lead the way." Lionel nodded to the younger man.

They all headed to the house and got their things together before Seth lead the team off into the forest and to where the body was laying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" Morning sleepy head." Bridgette came over to the bed and climbed into the bed and covering up her body.

" Mmm, morning baby, I missed you, I love the smell of your shampoo." Nathan pulled Bridgette to him and held her in his arms.

" I missed you too, you tell me that all the time." Bridgette put her arms around Nathan's body.

Nathan leaned his head down and began kissing Bridgette.

" Mmm . . . I love you Bridg." Nathan moaned as he felt Bridgette's hand wrap around his penis.

" I love you too, and I want to make love to you, so let me have some fun." Bridgette began stroking him very slowly and listening to him taking a deep breath inward.

Bridgette smiled as she watched Nathan close his eyes and then she moved under the covers and over to Nathan and began sucking hard on Nathan's penis until it became very hard then she moved up his body until she was straddling him.

Taking the now hard penis into her hands Bridgette slowly moved down ward onto the penis and felt the head slip inside of her body.

" Oh Bridgette you are so tight." Nathan moaned as he moved his hips upward as she moved down on him.

" Oh Nathan you feel so wonderful." Bridgette moaned as she and Nathan began to make love to each other.

It was an hour later Seth, Lionel and Michael came back to the house.

" Let me get Bridgette so you can question her." Seth walked into the cottage.

" Ok we will wait right her." Michael looked around the room.

Seth nodded and went to the closed door.

He knocked on the door before going into the room.

" Bridgette the sheriff and deputy are here to talk to you Bridgette?" Seth came into the room and saw the room was dark and his sister was not in the room.

He stood there and listen for the sound of water coming from the bathroom but there was only silence coming from that room.

" Bridgette!" Seth called out again as he opened the bathroom and all he saw was the bloody clothes but that was all.

" Damn it Bridgette this is not good." Seth said to himself as he headed out of the bathroom then the bedroom.

" Something wrong Seth, and where is your sister?" Lionel saw the look on Seth's face that telling him that Bridgette was not there.

" I do not know where she has gone to and her car is still here, damn she did not take it." Seth headed out of the cottage and went to the garage, he opened it up and saw the small car missing.

" What is going on, and where could she have gone too." Lionel said as he came up to Seth.

" She took the small car, and the only place I can think of is Nathan's, but before you head over there I have something to give you, and you can test it for DNA and see if the blood on it matches the body we found, um . . . what the hell ." Seth moved further into the garage and saw the body of the deer hanging from the rafter and blood was dripping down from it.

" It looks like a fresh kill, oh give me what you have and we will get it tested before we find Bridgette and question her about her whereabouts last night." Lionel said as they left the garage and headed back to the house.

Seth went inside the house and got the bloody clothes and handed them over to the sheriff.

Lionel and Michael left and headed back into the town.

Lionel pulled into the parking space and shut off the engine.

" I thought we were going to talk to Bridgette about last night." Michael asked.

" We will talk to her after I get the results from the test that I want done on the clothes that Seth gave me." Lionel said before getting out of the car and headed for the building.

Michael got out of the car and followed his boss into the building and going to the locker room and changed his clothes so he could go home and to his bed.

" Afternoon Seth." Amanda looked up from her paper work.

" Afternoon Amanda, is my grandmother still here?" Seth asked.

" Yes she is in the office." Amanda nodded towards the closed door.

" Thanks." Seth smiled at the young lady before heading for the closed door.

Seth tapped on the door and waited for his grandmother give him the ok to enter the room.

" Come in, thanks Lionel I will see you tomorrow for dinner." Robertta said before hanging up the phone.

" Hey gram, you ready for lunch?" Seth came into the room.

" Hey sweetie, yes am ready, have you heard from Bridgette today?" the older lady asked as her grandson came into the room and up to the desk.

" No I have not heard from her today, why do I get this feeling she is in trouble." Seth gave his grandmother a worried look.

" Why do you say that for, Seth is there something you are not telling me?" Robertta asked Seth as she moved back from the desk.

" This morning I found a body in the forest, I went and got Lionel and Michael, I told them that I had not seen Bridgette this morning, and they wanted to talk to her, so we came back to the cottage, I went and knocked on her door, and when I did not get an answer I went into her room and found it empty, then I went to her bathroom and found it empty too, but I did find her clothes on the floor and they were covered in blood." Seth saw concern look come across the older lady's face.

" I see, so were could she have gone to, and you believe she has something to do with the body that you found." Robertta asked.

" I believe she is at Nathan's and am not sure she did this, because I did find a fresh dead deer hanging in the garage, oh and the small car was missing." Seth said.

" I see, and no she did not take that car, I sold it about a year ago." Robertta smiled at the younger man.

" Oh, then how, maybe someone picked her up, well am hungry so are you ready to eat." Seth asked.

" I will let you in on a secret, I know where she is at because I took her there, and yes am hungry too so let's go now." Robertta got up from the chair and headed for the closed office door.

" I had a feeling that you were hiding something." Seth chuckled as he followed his grandmother to the door.

" Yes, I know more on what is going on than you might give me credit for, I will see you in an hour Amanda." Robertta said to the young lady at the front counter.

" Ok and you both have a great lunch." Amanda smiled at the two people in front of her just as the bell on the door rang and two people came into the shop.

Seth and Robertta left the shop and walked down the sidewalk off the small town until they came up to the restaurant.

" Do you think we will find her here?" Lynette asked as the Sheriff pulled into the long dirt driveway.

" Yes I believe we will, this is one place she comes to when she is in need or trouble." Lionel stopped the SUV in front of the locked gate.

" I hope you are right about her being here." Lynette said as Lionel got out of the vehicle and going to the gate.

Lionel pulled out a set of keys and looked through them until he found the key that went to the lock.

Unlocking the gate he opened the gate and hooked the small chain to the post so that way the gate stayed opened.

Getting back into the vehicle Lionel drove the SUV through the gate and parked while Lynette got out and closed and relocked the gate then got back into the SUV.

Lionel pulled up behind the truck and parked and shut off the engine of the SUV.

Lionel and Lynette got out of the vehicle and went to the front door.

Lionel knocked and got no reply so he tried the door knob and found the door unlocked opening the door both him and Lynette went inside the house.

" Sheriff's Department!" Lionel called out.

The only thing they got was silence.

" What now?" Lynette looked at her boss.

" You check the rooms down here and I will check upstairs." Lionel smiled at his young deputy.

" Yes sir." Lynette said pulling out her gun.

Lionel headed up the steps and once he came to the upstairs hallway he began looking into the rooms only to find them empty.

He came up to the last room on the right side of the hallway.

The Sheriff quietly opened the door and went into the dimly lit room.

" Oh yes baby, harder." Bridgette moaned as Nathan thrust downwards and deeper.

" Yes Bridg." Nathan slammed down harder on Bridgette just as he moved his head down, and captured her lips and began frenching her.

Lionel looked over and saw movement and moaning coming from the bed.

" Sheriff's Department!" Lionel called out again.

" Ouch! Um . . . uncle Lionel . . . what the hell are you doing here?" Bridgette called out in total surprise.

" What the Hell!" Nathan stopped thrusting into Bridgette and pulled himself out of her and rolled over to her side as the covers came off of their bodies.

" Sorry to interrupt your fun but I need to talk to Bridgette, now! So get dress and I will be waiting downstairs for you." Lionel looked at the couple as they were trying to cover themselves up.

" Um . . . ok what is going on here?" Bridgette asked.

" I will let you know once you are downstairs, Nathan." Lionel nodded to the naked man before leaving the couple.

" Well everything is clear down here, so did you find her?" Lynette said as Lionel came into the living room.

" Yes I found Bridgette and she will be down here in a few minutes." Lionel went over to the couch and sat down.

The young deputy nodded and sat down in the arm chair.

" What the hell was that all about, damn I need to relieve myself of my new hard on." Nathan gave Bridgette a horny smile as he reached down and grabbed himself and began stroking himself.

" I don't know, and I know you do baby and I too want you to relieve yourself mostly inside of me as you help me too, but it will have to wait, well let me go and she what he wants and the sooner he leaves the sooner we can get back to what we were doing?" Bridgette leaned down and taking the head of Nathan's penis into her mouth and gave it a hard suck before getting up and getting dress.

Bridgette headed downstairs as she was trying to figure out why her uncle was here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bridgette grabbed her sweat pants and a large baggy T-shirt and put them on, then going over to the bed she leaned down and kissed Nathan before grabbing the scranchie and put her hair up in a loose pony tail as she walked for the door and opened it up.

" I will be back shortly to help you with that thing that you have right there." Bridgette smiled wickedly at Nathan before shutting the door.

Walking down the hallway and then downstairs and then walking into the living room but then she realized that her uncle was not alone and that his Deputy was with him.

" Um . . . morning Lynette, so you both want to see me about something." Bridgette went over to the couch and sat down next to Lionel.

" Morning Bridg, we are sorry to be calling on you this early in the morning but we need to know where were you last night." Lynette reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small note pad.

" I see and maybe I should ask why do you need to know where I was last night?" Bridgette sounded a little agitated that Lynnette was accusing her of something that she did not do or even know about.

" There has been another murder and Seth called us earlier because it was he who found another body in the forest." Lionel turned to look at his niece.

" I my God . . . um still why are you here?" Bridgette's eyes went wide with shock.

" Well it seems that when your brother was looking for you, he found your clothes and they were cover with blood, and then we tested the blood on them and it came back as human blood." Lionel looked at Bridgette and watched the look change on her face.

" I see, well did you test all of the blood, and did the type of blood come back with DNA." Bridgette glared at both police officers.

" Now Bridgette calm down, we are here to ask you a couple of questions is all." Lionel reached out and touched his niece's hand.

" I see well, I did not do anything wrong and yes there is human blood on that shirt, but it is my blood, see here is the cut and it happen when I was gutting a deer that I killed last night." Bridgette lifted up her arm and showed the police officers the bandaged up arm.

" What were you doing in the forest last night?" Lynnette nodded when she saw the bandage on the other girl's wrist.

" I was patrolling the forest because it seems that someone is trespassing and leaving dead bodies on our property and I came across a buck that was but not dead, so I killed it and took it home and gutted it so most of the blood got on my clothes was the deer's blood." Bridgette looked at both police officers.

" Ok I did see the deer hanging in the garage and I will ask for more testing done on the blood on your shirt, and then I will let you know what we find. Well I will let you get back to what you were doing when we showed up. You and Nathan have a great day." Lionel stood up and gave Bridgette a knowing smile because he knew what she was doing when him and Lynette showed up so they could question her about her whereabouts last night.

Both Lionel and Lynette said goodbye to Bridgette and left the cabin and went back to the office.

" So what do you think, you believe everything she says is true." Lynette looked over at her boss as they walked to the car.

" Yes she is telling us the truth. She did kill that deer and got blood all over herself, and I have a feeling that we have another one here besides my family, Nathan's family, Michael's family and your family and this one is very evil." Lionel got into the car and once inside the car he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the seat.

" You are right about two things: one she did not do any of the killings and two we need to find who is doing this because if we don't then we will be hunted and killed for something we have not even done." Lynette started up the engine and put the car in reverse and backed up before stopping and putting the car into drive and then drove away from the cabin.

" So very true, well it is time for me to get home and get to bed, that is after a nice hot shower to relax my stiff muscles." Lionel smiled before opening the door and getting out and going over to the gate and unlocked it then waited for Lynette to drive through the gate before closing and locking it up again, before getting back into the car.

Lynette drove them back to the police station so that way she could get to work while Lionel too his car home, so that way he could have his day off.

" Goodbye Lionel and see you in a couple of days and I hope your days off are relaxing." Lynette got out of the car and smiled at Lionel.

Lionel got out of the car and went over to the driver's side and got back into the car and shutting the door and buckling up.

" Thanks and if you need anything just call, well I should say good night." Lionel gave a laugh before putting the car into drive and drove off towards his house.

Bridgette went over to the window and watched the two police officers drive away from the house.

" What did they want." Nathan came up behind Bridgette and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" There was another body found in the woods and they thought I had something to do with it, mmm . . . that feels good and let me see what we have here." Bridgette felt Nathan kissing her neck and also felt Nathan's hard staff poking the lower part of her back.

" Really, I did not sense anyone last night when I was walking to our private hidden spot." Nathan slid his right hand down across Bridgette's stomach and moved between her flesh and waist band of her sweat pants.

" Mmm . . . and I too did not sense anyone but you . . . they are gone, come on lets go play." Bridgette moved out of Nathan's arms and took his hands and led him upstairs to the bedroom and back to the bed, where they stayed there for the rest of the day.

" Good afternoon Seth Robertta and your regulars." Judy nodded to them as they walked into the restaurant.

" Afternoon Judy, yes that sounds good to me." Robertta nodded to the girl as she headed for the table that she always sits at when she comes to the restaurant.

" Ok and for you Seth?" Judy returned the older woman's nod and then looked over at Seth.

" Hey Judy, yes that will be great. How is Mark doing?" Seth asked about Judy's little boy, who had been sick with the flu.

" He is feeling a little better, thank you and I will be over with you drinks." Judy gave Seth a smile as she grabbed two glasses and put a little bit of ice in them before going over to the tea containers and began pouring the tea into the glasses.

Seth went to the table that his grandmother was already sitting down at.

" Here you go two sweet teas, and the food will be out in a few minutes." Judy came over to the table with the two teas.

" Thanks Judy." both Seth and Robertta nodded to Judy.

Judy smiled and walked over to the new couple that just came into the restaurant.

" So what are you going to do after lunch?" Robertta took a sip of her tea.

" I was thinking about sleeping but I just remember that I do need to fix that fence on the South side of the house." Seth also took a sip of tea as he looked out the window because he thought he recognized someone who was walking down the side walk that was across the street.

" I see well I will be home in a couple of house, I was almost finishing entering last week's inventory and sales into the computer, so when I am done with it am coming home." Robertta also saw the person that was walking on the other side of the street.

" Ok, so do you think Bridgette is going to be coming home or stay wherever she is at today, and of course my bet is she is with Nathan." Seth prayed that his sister will stay at her boyfriend's house and stay there all weekend long.

" She is over at Nathan's and I told her to stay there all weekend since she has the weekend off and Nathan did say that he will keep her there. I just wonder if Lionel knows that he is here." Robertta did see that person who had left town two years ago, and now she wonders if it knows anything about the two murders that happen in the past couple of days.

" That is good to hear, I was wondering if that was him, well I guess I will have to keep an eye on him. Thanks Judy." Seth looked up at Judy as she brought their lunch to them.

They ate mostly in silence and just enjoyed their time together as a family.

Thirty minutes later Seth and Robertta walked back to the shop and then Seth said goodbye to his grandmother and then said bye to Amanda, but before he could walk out of the shop two young ladies walked into the shop and they even smiled at him, and the dark haired one even winked at him.

Seth walked out of the shop and got into his car, and once in the car he began driving down the street and it was at the stop light he saw that person again, so pulling out his phone and began dialing a number.

" Yeah?" the person on the phone answered.

" I know you are here, so meet me at the restaurant tomorrow for lunch." Seth told the person before hanging up his phone.

Once Seth got home he went to work on the fence that needed to be fixed and when his grandmother came home he started up the grill, he was going to have a cook out with his grandmother, and he only wished that his sister and other family members could be here with him and his grandmother.

The lone wolf stood there in the shadows and just watched the two people and it was a snapping of a twig that made the wolf turn away from the scene. The creature turned away and just headed off for its den and just laid down and dozed off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Seth pulled up to the restaurant and parked the car in a space in front of the restaurant.

Getting out of the car Seth put the coins into the meter then he began to head for the entrance of the restaurant.

" Afternoon Seth just you today?" Judy looked up from the customer who was sitting in front of her at the counter.

" Afternoon Judy, no I will have someone joining me today." Seth started to head to the table that he and his grandmother sat at yesterday.

Judy nodded and went back to waiting on the customer in front of her.

" Hi Seth, so what can I get you to drink?" Michelle came up to the table.

" Hey Michelle I think today I would like to have sweet tea with a lemon." Seth smiled up at Michelle and watched her blush, because he knows that she has a crush on him.

" Ok, I will be right back with your drink." Michelle hurried off to get Seth's drink.

The small bell on the door rang and a figure came into the restaurant.

A hush went through the restaurant as everyone turned to look at the figure standing in the door way.

The person nodded over to Judy before looking towards the row of booths until he saw the person that he was meeting with today.

Seth looked up from the menu and watched the figure coming closer to where he was sitting at.

" I would say it is good to see you, but we both know that is a lie, so what are you doing here?" Seth motion for the figure to sit down at the table.

" Well hello to you too Cuz, and that is the truth, as to why I am here is really none of your business." the figure sat down and glanced at his cousin.

" Ok here is your tea, um . . . hello so what can I get you to drink." Michelle looked at the guy very nervously because of who he is and what he can do to people.

" Hello Michelle, I would like to have sweet tea with lemon." the figure looked at the waitress and he gave her a hungry look.

" Um . . . sure." Michelle hurried away again to get the tea.

" Do I need to call your father and warn him to lock you up Preston?" Seth gave his cousin a warning look.

" Go right ahead, and heads up he already knows I am here and before you accuse me of something, I do know what is going on around here, and no I have nothing to do with it." Preston looked out the window and he saw his father drive by the restaurant.

" Ok, so can you give me a clue as to what you know, because we have had two bodies show up on our property and we have not done anything." Seth stopped talking when Michelle came back with the other tea.

" Ok have you guys figured out what you would like to eat?" Michelle pulled out her note pad.

" Yes I would like to have the daily special." Seth put the menu back on the stand behind the napkin holder.

" Ok and how would like the burger cooked?" Michelle asked.

" Medium please." Seth picked up his glass of tea.

" Ok and for you Preston?" Michelle turned her attention to the other guy.

" I will have the same thing please and cooked the same way too." Preston smiled up at Michelle and he could tell that she was nervous around him.

Michelle nodded and hurried off to the kitchen so she could put the food orders.

" Ok I guess I will let you know why I am here, but you must not tell anyone or will blow my cover." Preston picked up his glass and took a sip of his tea.

" Ok I will not say a word to anyone, what do you mean by blowing your cover?" Seth looked at his cousin and wondering what he is talking about.

" Well I have been working for the FBI, and I have been investigating a few murders that are about 100 miles north of here, and there was a shakeup in the pack there, and one of the members was exiled from there, but he did swore that he would make sure that everyone in the pack would pay." Preston sipped on his tea.

" I see, um . . . do you know who it is so that way I can keep an eye out for him, while I am patrolling the woods on Grams property." Seth put down his glass as he saw his grandmother walking into the grocery store.

" I am not sure what color his wolf is but he is a tall black man and he wears an eye patch and if you do see him do not confront him, just call me and my partner and the police, because he is known to be very dangerous." Preston looked over and stopped talking when Michelle came back to the table with the pitcher of tea and began pouring fresh tea into their glasses.

" Sure if I see someone filling the description, well do you think that he could be a black wolf, and that is because I thought I saw one on the first night of one of the murders." Seth stopped as he watched his grandmother leave the store.

" Really then we need to keep an eye open for a black wolf, oh here is our lunch, yum I am so hungry." Preston nodded and then picked up his silver wear and draped the paper napkin on his lap.

The two cousins caught up with what was going on in their lives.

And it was thirty minutes later they went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Preston got into his car and watched Seth walk down the street to their Grandmother's shop before picking up his phone and began dialing a phone number.

" Hello?" a sleepy voice answered the phone.

" Hey Bridg, am sorry if I woke you." Preston looked at his watch and saw that it was after twelve in the afternoon.

" Um . . . Preston . . . what the hell are you calling me for I thought I made it perfectly clear after what happen that night that I never wanted to see or even hear from you ever again." Bridgette sat up in bed and pulling the covers up to cover her naked body.

" I know what you told me, but I really need to see you." Preston could tell that she still does not forgive him, but he had to convince her that he really need to talk to her.

" And why should I even let you near me." Bridgette noticed that Nathan was awake and watching her.

" Because your life is in danger that is why." Preston pulled out of the parking space and began driving down the street.

" And why should I really believe you and why are you telling me this." Bridgette smiled at Nathan as she felt his hand move over her thigh.

" Those bodies that have been found so far are just a warning." Preston stopped at the light and looked at the car that stopped next to him and saw that it was his Grandmother.

" Really and how would you know that and I take it that you have something to do with them?" Bridgette moved her legs apart some so she could feel Nathan's fingers playing with her.

" There is something that I would like to talk to you in person, and I need to get Grandma together with you too, because it involves both your lives." Preston turning and found a parking space next to the building.

" Ok fine meet me at Nathan's in two hours." Bridgette bit back a moan as she felt Nathan put three fingers up inside her.

" Ok two hours, see you then." Preston moved some in his seat as he felt himself get hard when he heard Bridgette take in a breath and a small moan escaped her lips.

Preston hung up his phone and sat there for a couple of minutes as he waited for his hard dick to soften up again before getting out of the car.

" What does he have a death sentence, he knows that we will kill him if he shows his face back here." Nathan moved back down on the bed before moving between Bridgette's legs.

" Yes I know, but he told me that my life is in danger, and I do know that something is up, and I also know that he would not even lie about any kind of danger to our lives and he wants to see me . . . oh yeah . . . and we can see him together, and if he touches me or even comes close the you can beat him up, but do not kill him, am sure that Seth would like to be a part of that . . . that feel so good baby, suck me harder." Bridgette moaned before grabbing a hold of Nathan's head and pulling him up her body.

Nathan put tiny kisses that followed his tongue slowly licking his way up her body and stopping at each nipples and gently putting them into his mouth and sucked on them.

He continued up her body before savagely attacking her pouty lips with his own.

Bridgette spread her legs further as she grabbed Nathan's hard dick and began stroking him just as he savagely as he was kissing her.

She placed the head of the very hard penis at her wet opening and with her other hand she grabbed Nathan's butt cheeks and pushed his body into hers and she let out a soft moan as his penis slid deeper into her.

Two hours later Preston pulled up next to Seth's truck and looked up at the porch and he could see a very pissed off looking Nathan.

" Hello Nathan." Preston nodded to the man as he got out of the car and stood there with the car door open was between him and Nathan.

" This better be good, hey Seth, and Gram, Bridgette is waiting for you all in the study." Nathan glared at Preston before turning his attention to the other two people.

They followed Nathan into the house and to the study, where they found Bridgette sitting on the couch by the fire place.

" Hello Preston . . . Seth and Gram please have a seat . . . would you guys like anything to drink?" Bridgette motion for Preston to have a seat and she had a huge surprise look on her face when she saw her brother and Grandmother was even with her cousin.

Everyone shook their heads no and took their seats around the small sitting area.

" Like I told you when I called you earlier the reason why I am here is because yours and Gram's lives are in danger. I have been tracking a rouge wolf for the past couple of months now and I believe he is behind all the killings that have been going on for the past couple of days." Preston looked at both women and they realized what he was telling them was true.

" And how do you know about all of this?" Nathan glared at Preston as his hands balled up into a fist.

" Look am sorry for what happen to you guys and the pack that I found and lived with said that they had a member that left the pack mysteriously one night but he had been talking about getting revenge for the death of his family, and well now his is missing and I have this feeling that he is making promises to his threats." Preston looked at Bridgette because he knew it was her that had ordered his family to be killed.

" I see, but it was you who brought them here in the first place and then you guys tried to take over the leadership of our pack, all because you want power, but you almost destroyed the peace that we have here with the neighboring packs because you betrayed your whole family." Bridgette glared at him and also she was trying to hold Nathan back from trying to jump and attack him.

" I remember what I did and I have to live with my betrayal every day for the rest of my life, but all I am asking of you right now is for your help to find this rouge and stop him before you or Gram gets hurt or worst killed." Preston stood up and went over to Bridgette.

Bridgette watches Preston come up to her and to her surprise he bowed his head before dropping down to one knee and kept his head down low. She sat there for a couple of minutes just looking at her cousin and she could feel from him that he was telling her the truth and that he was truly and deeply sorry for what he had down to her and to their family, and he was begging for her to help him stop the person who is coming for her and his family.

Bridgette looked over to Robertta and the little elderly lady gave her Granddaughter a nod.

She is right it is time to forgive and make amends and stand as one family and fight this rouge and shows others that you don't mess with her family.

" I forgive you Preston, and yes I will stand with you and help you find this person and we can stop him before he comes and hurts us." Bridgette leaned forward and reached out with her hand and lifted Preston's chin up so they looked at each other in the eyes.

Preston bowed his head as he stood up and Bridgette also stood up and to his and everyone's surprise she pulled him into her arms and gave him a welcoming back hug.

Then everybody followed Bridgette's lead and welcomed Preston back into the family and to the Pack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bridgette left the house and headed for the woods that were behind Nathan's house and then she began following a trail of a small herd of deer that was walking around the woods looking for food.

She followed a deer tracks down to the creek and they led her further and deeper into the woods and coming up to the barbwire fence that ended Nathan's property.

Bridgette walked over to the fence and it was then that she thought she saw a shadow figure running through the shadows of the trees.

Turning away from the fence Bridgette headed back towards the house and coming up to the creek and followed it back to where she began to follow the tracks a few minutes ago.

" Oh now what is this . . . Oh My God!" Bridgette looked down and saw a huge paw prints just standing on the edge of the wood, and they were facing the house, so whatever made these prints was watching the house.

The wind began to blow very lightly and Bridgette caught a musky scent and looking down again she thought about following the trail to see where the tracks came from, because she knew where they went to and that was over the fence.

Going back into the woods and headed down the embankment that led down to the creek then she noticed more huge paw prints along and sand banks of the creek.

She looked around and saw the prints crossed the creek and up the other side of the embankment.

Crossing the creek she walked or mostly climbed up the other embankment, and once on top of the hill she looked around and then she noticed how very quiet things were on this side of the creek.

Looking around and did not see any more tracks so she bent down and felt the ground and she felt that whatever made the tracks had made them really earlier in the day.

Going further down on the ground she began sniffing the dry ground and then she caught the smell of the musk again, so she began following the musk smell and it led her further into the woods again but this time it led her to a rocky outcrop of the foot hills of the mountains that surrounding the small town.

She looked down and saw multi-paw prints and that's when she saw it.

There was a small opening at the base of the rocks, and following the paw prints and they led her straight into the creature's den.

Crawling inside the den and she could tell that it was still being used so she headed back out of the den.

As Bridgette headed back to the house little did she know that she was being watched.

The lone black figure jumped down from the rocky cliff and crawled into the den and then began to dig up a small bag then putting it into its mouth the lone wolf walked out of the den and headed for town.

Bridgette walked out of the woods and she saw Seth and the Sheriff's cars parked in front of the house.

Walking into the house she saw her family sitting around the living room with two boxes of pizzas on the coffee table.

" Hey guys, we have a problem I found a den and it is being used by a huge wolf, and from the tracks that I found it is a loner and Nathan it has been watching this house." Bridgette looked at everybody who was sitting around the living room.

" Are you sure Bridg?" Lionel looked up at his niece.

" Yes I am very sure, and I found the den and even went inside of it and yes the presence was all over that small den." Bridgette looked at her uncle straight in the eyes.

" Then show us this den?" Lionel got up from the chair.

Bridgette nodded and she headed out of the house with her brother and uncle, but Nathan stayed behind with Robertta.

Twenty minutes later they were standing outside the den while Lionel went in but only found it very empty, but he did find that something had been here, but now is gone, and there was also something that had been buried too, and he then realized that this was whatever was staying here will not be coming back.

Lionel crawled out of the den, and they headed back to the house and finished eating the pizza and then they started a game of poker and it was late in the evening when everyone said good night and found their bedrooms and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Seth stepped outside of the cottage and walked over to where his Jeep was parked.

He looked towards the woods and he had that feeling that he was being watched and he looked towards the woods and he caught slight movement heading back towards the woods.

He shivered as a light cold breeze blew around him and moved the light fog and mist across his face and which caused his vision to blur a little bit.

There was a sound of a car coming down the driveway that drew his attention away from the woods.

The dark red sports car pulled up and parked between Seth's Jeep and Robertta's Rouge.

" Hey Coz are you ready for this." Seth nodded to Preston who was getting out of the car.

" Yeah, um . . . what is Gram doing here she should not be here." Preston looked at the black Rouge that was next to his car.

" She is not here, and don't worry she is in a very safe place, man it is getting colder, and this fog is going to make things very hard to see anything." Seth came up to Preston and shook his hand before he looked towards the woods again.

" That is good to hear, yeah and from what the weather man said earlier there may be a light dusting of snow tonight." Preston pulled his collar of his coat around his neck.

" Great, well we better get started before the weather gets worst, before you got here I did see some movement but I did not get to see what it was because it was moving further into the woods, and the fog and mist was making it very hard to see what it was." Seth began to head towards the wood.

" Ok let us see the spot where you saw this movement first before we go into the woods." Preston followed Seth towards the woods.

" Ok this is where I saw the movement, but there is nothing here." Seth came up to the spot and used his flashlight to shine down on the ground but he saw not prints of any kind.

Preston got down on his hands and knees and smelled the ground and all he spelt was dirt.

" Well there is nothing here, and all I can smell is dirt." Preston stood up and dusted off his pants.

" Ok then it must have been the small breeze then, because it happen just as I saw the movement. Well lets go this way." Seth nodded and motion for them to head off towards creek that is deep in the woods.

Bridgette grabbed her red cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders as Nathan put on his coat.

" I think you really should get your coat, because it is getting colder outside and I don't want you to get cold and then getting sick." Nathan came over to Bridgette and wrapped his arms around her and pulling her into his arms.

" I know, and I will do that later but right now I need to go and find that musky smell that I am smelling right now." Bridgette put her arms around Nathan and stepped up on her tip-toes and gave him a light kiss.

" Ok and I too can smell it and you are right let us go and find this thing and get rid of it." Nathan said before leaning his head and giving her a very passionate kiss before letting her go.

They walked out of the door and Bridgett stopped behind Nathan's Land Rover and lifted her head up towards the air and sniffed and she could smell the same musky smell she had spelt before, it was the same smell that was found in that small den that she had found a couple of days ago.

" This way." Bridgette said before pulling her hood over her head and began walking towards the woods that was in front of Nathan's house.

There was a snapping of a twig and both Seth and Preston turned towards the sound but due to the light mist and fog, all they could see was a dark shadow running through the woods.

" Um . . . did you see anything?" Preston squinted to see if he could see clearly.

" Yes and no, damn the fog is getting to thick to see anything now, I believe that we should call it a night, we have been at this for over four hours and we have not seen anything." Seth also squinted too but he could not see anything and he was about turn around and head back towards the cottage when he heard another twig snap and he looked towards the sound and saw the shadow running away from him.

" There, let's go after it." Preston motion for them to give chase and followed it deeper into the woods.

They followed it but lost it just as the fog got thicker and they could not see anything that was in front of them.

Just as they were about to turn around and head back to the cottage, Preston saw some movement coming towards them and realized that thing was red.

" Hey what are you guys doing this far from the cottage?" Bridgette looked at pulled her red hood away from her face and looked at her brother and cousin.

" Hey . . . um . . . we were chasing something that was wondering around in the woods . . . you did not see anything heading towards you . . . and what are you two doing in the woods." Seth looked at his sister and Nathan and gave them a puzzled look.

" Really, no we did not see anything, but we did hear something running through the woods, and the reason for us being out here is because I smelt a musky smell that I have smelt before in that small den that I have found a couple of days ago." Bridgette looked at her brother and cousin.

" I see, and if this thing is running in the direction that I believe it is going then it is heading up to higher ground and to the caves that overlook the town." Preston looked towards the direction that he thought that the figure was heading towards.

" Great if that happens then we will not be able to get up there if the weather keeps up like this, the higher regions of the mountains will be cover deep in snow." Nathan nodded as he knew about the cave systems around the area.

" There is nothing we can do now, but go back home and get warmed up." Seth nodded towards the direction of the cottage.

" Well we need to head back towards my place and we will see you later then, Good night Seth, Preston." Nathan nodded before taking Bridgette's hand and they began to head back towards his house.

Seth and Preston turned around and headed back the way they came and headed for the cottage, to where it is nice and warm.

Seth said goodbye to Preston as he opened the front door of the cottage and stepped inside as he watched Preston get inside his car and drove off towards his father's house that was on the other side of town.

Seth closed the door and took off his coat and boots before going over to the stove and started the kettle in boiling water for his hot chocolate.

Going into his bedroom he got undressed and put on sweats pants and t-shirt before going back into the kitchen and made his hot chocolate.

After drink up all the hot chocolate twenty minutes later Seth went into his bedroom and closed the door and climbed into bed and falling sound asleep.

Little did he know that the shadow figure that had been watching the cottage moved away from the tree and headed into the fog and deeper into the woods.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

" Good morning and breakfast will be ready in two." Bridgette turned around and saw Nathan coming into the kitchen.

" Morning ok that sounds good you have the morning shift today?" Nathan came over to Bridgette and gave her a quick kiss before going over to the counter and picking up the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee.

" Yes so that means I will be home for dinner and we are having it with Uncle Lionel and Grandma tonight." Bridgette put the two eggs on the plate that she had for Nathan.

" Ok I do have to go in to the shop and see if that for Ms. Hamilton's car came in, and then have Seth put it onto the car, but before I go I do have to feed the horse, and make sure they are warm." Nathan came over to the stove as Bridgette held out his plate to him.

" Ok, I just hope that the roads are not that bad, they are staying the stables today?" Bridgette grabbed her plate and cup of coffee and joined Nathan at small kitchen table.

" Yeah it is too cold for them so I thought that they can stay in there, and with a couple of animal mauling that has also been going on I thought it would be best if I keep them in the stables." Nathan cut up his eggs and then add some salt and pepper to them.

" You don't think that the killings are related to the murders?" Bridgette broke a piece of bacon and put it into her mouth.

" Am not sure, but Mr. Humpfies did lose four of his prize cattle." Nathan took a sip of his coffee.

" I heard about that, and Lionel did say that the bites did look dog like." Bridgette finished her bacon.

" Are we to bring anything over to your Uncle's." Nathan also finished his bacon.

" No just bring ourselves, but I am stopping by the bakery and picking up a pie." Bridgette finished up her eggs.

" Ok, um . . . you think you better get going or you will be late." Nathan glance up at the clock and saw what time it was.

" Oh man, thanks I do want to leave early just in case the roads are bad." Bridgette stood up and was about to grab her plate but Nathan put his hand over hers and stopped her from picking it up.

" You get dress, and I will take care of all of the plates here." Nathan picked up not only his plate but Bridgette's too.

" Ok thanks oh could you please pour me some coffee in my to-go-cup." Bridgette gave Nathan a quick kiss before heading out of the kitchen and heading off to the bedroom.

Nathan cleaned up the dirty dishes and was pouring Bridgette's coffee when she came back into the kitchen and she went over to the fridge and grabbed the lunch box before coming over to Nathan.

" Here you go and you have a great day and see you at Lionel's love you." Nathan handed Bridgette her cup of coffee before giving her a kiss.

" Thank you and I will see you there, and love you too, and you have a great day too." Bridgette gave him one more kiss before leaving the kitchen and going out to her car.

Nathan went into the bedroom and got dressed and headed out to the stables.

" Whoa boy, what is it?" Nathan went over to one of the stalls and put hand between the bars and rubbed the horse's neck.

The horse was neighing and pawing the ground very nervously, and the other two horses were moving around very panicky in their stalls.

He walked over to the bales of hay and began putting some into the wheel barrow, when heard something moving around in the loft above him.

"Hello is someone there?" Nathan called out and looked about the room.

There was nothing but silence, even the horses had stopped their pacing and pawing of the ground.

And before Nathan knew it he fell to the ground and the attack happen very quickly, and he never saw what it was that attacked him, and he just laid there in a huge pool of blood.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Seth was in the back office when the bell on the over the door rang out and he heard footsteps walking around the shop, so he got up from the desk and made his way into the shop.

" Good morning can I . . . oh hey what brings you here?" Seth walks into the room and sees Preston heading over to the front counter.

" Morning, good to see you too, I came over here to see if Nathan was here or if you heard from him this morning?" Preston turned and looked at his cousin as he came over to the counter.

" Um . . . no I have not heard from him yet, he was supposed to call me early this morning to see about a part, but I have not heard from him yet." Seth gave his cousin a worried look, because he knew that this was not like for Nathan not to call in to see how things are going before he comes into the shop.

" That is not like him for not calling, he was going to stop at the restaurant for coffee about thirty minutes ago but he never showed up, and I have tried calling but no one answered." Preston also began to get worried that something is wrong.

" Well the part we are waiting for did not come in and I do have a feeling that something is very wrong, let me close up and I can go up to his place." Seth began writing something on a piece of paper and going over to the door and putting it onto the window.

" Um . . . I will go with you and I too have this very bad feeling that something has happen." Preston nodded as he watched Seth walk around the room turning off the lights and then going to back office and doing whatever it is that he does.

" Ok are you ready, we can take my vehicle it is out back." Seth came out of the office and shut and locked the door.

" Ok that sounds great, have you heard from your sister." Preston followed Seth out the back door and walked over to the Jeep as Seth locked the back door.

" Ok off to Nathan, yes she called me while she was on the way to the hospital, she is working the dayshift today, and will met us at dad's house to night for dinner." Seth started up the engine and began heading for Nathan's place just outside of town.

Twenty minutes later Seth pulled up to Nathan's house and when he and Preston stepped out of the Jeep they could tell that something was very wrong.

" Can you smell it?" Preston lifted his head and sniffed the air and smell the copper smell that was in the air.

" Yes, and something is wrong with the horses." Seth also lifted up his head and smelled the air and could smell what Preston was smelling and they could hear the horses in the stable neighing very nervously.

They approached the stables very carefully because they did not know what they would be walking into, as they came into the room they saw the four horses pacing and pawing the ground in their stalls.

" Something has gotten them very upset and the smell is coming from here . . . Oh no! Seth call 911!" Preston yelled out when he saw feet coming from the room that had some hay and oats for the horses.

" What the . . . on it." Seth pulled out his phone and began calling 911 as Preston went over to the body.

" Holy . . . Nathan it will be ok we are getting you help now, hang in there buddy, don't die on us now, we need you but most of all Bridgette needs you." Preston kneeled down next to Nathan and got a closer look at his friend and saw that his coat was nothing but blood and he has a feeling that if he removed the coat that Nathan would die right there.

" They are on the way Oh My . . . what the . . . Nathan!" Seth looked down and noticed that it was Nathan laying there in a huge pool of blood.

" Good, I don't think he will last long I hope that they get here quickly." Preston held Nathan's hand and could tell that he was going fast.

Five minutes later they heard the sirens coming down the long dirt drive way and Seth waved for them to pull up to the stables so it would make it easier to get Nathan out of the stable.

" What happen?" Lionel asked as he came up to Seth and Preston.

" We don't know we found him like this." Preston watched as they but Nathan's body into the ambulance.

" Ok and what made you two come out, man I really hate to tell Bridgette about Nathan." Lionel just shook his head as he too looked over to the body.

" Well I got worried when he did not call the shop this morning, he was supposed to call to make sure that we got a part for a car, and to let me know that he was coming into the shop too." Seth winced as he heard the doors on the ambulance close and it drove off without the siren going off.

" Ok and what about you?" Lionel turned his attention to Preston, and he saw tears welling up in his son's eyes as they watch the ambulance drove off with his friend's body.

" Um . . . Nathan was supposed to meet me at the restaurant for coffee this morning before he went to work early this morning but he never showed up . . . so I went to the shop to see if he was there, but when Seth told me that Nathan never called him this morning, it was then that we knew that something was wrong." Preston turned away from the dirt drive and looked at his father.

" I see, well now I have the hard part of telling Bridgette that Nathan is gone." Lionel patted both men on the shoulder before walking over to his car.

The only thing that both Seth and Preston can do is finish up what Nathan was doing when he was attacked.

" Hey Preston come here and take a look at this?" Seth bent down at the last stall and noticed that there was drops of blood in the dirt.

" What is it?" Preston came up and he too saw it.

" Blood, and it seems that Nathan wounded his killer." Seth looked over too Preston and saw him lean closer to the drops of the blood and smelt one of the droplets.

" Damn he is back." Preston stood up and looked over to Seth and gave him that look of he knew it is.

" Let's call your father and let him know what we found and who it is too." Seth nodded as he too knew it was and he knew that he was filling his promise as to getting evening with his family for what happen that night.

Preston nodded and pulled out his phone and began taking pictures of the blood droplets, and then texting it and telling Lionel who their killer is.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A lone figure stood next the freshly dug graved, and that figure lowered its head as to say a final prayer to newly deceased person.

Bridgette was saying her final goodbye to Nathan when she heard a snapped of a twig that was only fifty yards away.

" So you finally came out of hiding Dominic." Bridgette turned towards the dark shadow of a human figure coming towards her, and she lowered her read hood from her cloak.

" Yeah I had to heal after your boyfriend cut me with that scythe." Dominic came out of the shadows.

" Well I am glad that he did manage to hurt you before he died, tell me what are you doing here, I thought we told you to leave and never come back here." Bridgette looked at the one eyed man as he came closer to her.

" I did tell you that you and family was going to pay dearly for what they did to my family, and now it is my turn to hurt you like you and pack have hurt me." Dominic came closer to Bridgette.

" I did not have anything to do with your family's death and we did not order or even kill your family." Bridgette tried to stay calm and make sure that she does not show him any kind of fear.

" Yes you did, Rachel told me that you told her that ordered the death sentence on my family because we wanted to change in the pack and your cousin promised to help us." Dominic began flexing his hand in and out of a fist.

" Well like you he was exiled from the town too because of what he did to me and my grandmother that night and also for his part in helping you and your family to throw my family from power." Bridgette also flex her hand as she reached behind her and grabbed the silver knife that was in her back pocket.

" He told me that he did not think that his grandmother was passing the power down to you, so he wanted me to help him get is rightful place as pack leader." Dominic stopped coming closer to Bridgette when he saw a figure moving along the trees.

" Everyone knows that what runs a pack is the females and there is one male alpha and yes that is my uncle." Bridgette also saw the figure moving along the trees.

Before Dominic could say anything else, four figures step out from the shadows and began to circle Bridgette and Dominic.

" I thought I told you if you ever show your face around here again that there will be no mercy, it will be death." Lionel pointed his gun straight at Dominic.

But before Lionel could pull the trigger Dominic turned into a wolf and took off for the woods.

" Great now we have to find out where he is staying and from what I can sense he now cannot stay in wolf form like he used to, and that is thanks to Nathan because he cut him up, but what he used real did not have pure silver, but silver plated so it will make him very ill, and cannot hold his wolf form for long periods of time." Bridgette looked down at the mound of dirt and gave a small smile.

" Well that is great to know, well come on let us go and get something to eat." Seth came up to his sister and put an arm around her shoulders.

The only thing that Bridgette could do was nodded her head as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

The small group headed out of the cemetery and went to their cars and drove into town to the small restaurant to have dinner.

" Good evening everyone, what can I get for you all to drink?" the young woman came up to the table that Bridgette and her family sat down at.

Everyone said ice tea and then they all ordered their food.

" Oh Bridgette I am sorry for your loss, Nathan will be dearly missed." the young woman gave Bridgette a small smile before leaving the small group and putting in the food order.

Thirty minutes later everyone was saying good night and went their separate ways, except for Seth and Bridgette they went back to their home, because Seth did not want Bridgette alone by herself knowing that Dominic wants to kill her.

Once they were back to the cottage, Bridgette went into her room and soaked in the hot water before climbing into bed and falling sound asleep.

Seth got up and checked on Bridgette and made sure that she was sound asleep before he left the house and just patrol around the cottage but he did not feel or sense anything, so he went back into the cottage and went to his room and going straight to bed and to sleep, and this was the first night where there wasn't anything watching the cottage.

Lionel and Lynette came into the small restaurant for breakfast and they walked into the room and sat down at the table.

" Good morning Sheriff, Deputy what would you guys like to drink." the older lady asked as she came up to the table.

" Morning Mary, coffee sounds good to me and I would like to have the morning special please." Lionel gave the older lady a warm smile.

" Yes sir, and for you Lynette?" Mary turned her attention over to the young Deputy.

" I will have the same thing please." Lynette also smiled up at the older lady.

" Ok that is two coffees and two morning specials, do you guys want toast or muffin?" Mary looked at both police officers.

" Toast will be fine for me and wheat please." Lionel looked over to Lynette and she too nodded.

" Ok and for you." Mary looked at Lynette.

" I will have the same thing please." Lynette gave one more smile to her waitress.

" Michael told me that last night was a very quiet night, so have you heard from Seth and how is Bridgette doing?" Lynette looked over at Lionel and watched him pick up a couple of packets of sugar for his coffee.

" Seth called me this morning and he told me that everything was very quiet at the cottage, and he told me that Bridgette slept all through the night for the first time in four days." Lionel smiled up at Mary when she came over and put the cups of coffee down in front of the two officers.

" That is good to hear, I bet that she was having it very hard time being without him, it will be hard to see her and not see him with her they seemed to be glue to the hip." Lynette grabbed some sugar and began to putting it into her coffee.

" I can tell that she is having a hard time but when she is around us she tries to be strong." Lionel began pour the four packets of sugar into his coffee.

" Yes she did look like she was trying to keep it together last night, oh hello Ms. Ruby and what can we do for you." Lynette looked up at an older lady as she came up to their table.

" Good morning Lynette, Lionel, I came over here to let you know that Jimmy saw some lights in the old Murray's place, so I thought that maybe you can go over there and check it out." Ruby nodded to both officers before turning her attention to Lionel.

" I see, and I know that place has been abandon for years, ok we will go up there after breakfast and see what we can find out." Lionel looked at the elderly lady and gave her a smile to let her know that he will go and check it out for her.

" Thank you sheriff I will let you eat your breakfast in peace now." Ruby returned the smile before turning around as Mary came up to the table with two plates.

" Ok thank and you have a Blessed day." Lionel picked up his silver wear and began unwrapping them from the napkin.

" So what do you think is going on up there?" Lynette picked up her piece of toast and began to buttering it.

" I pretty much have a clue of what is going up there, that means I have to get everyone together tonight and head up there." Lionel began cutting up his sausage links.

" Ok and do you want me come with you tonight?" Lynette cut up her eggs and began eating them.

" You are off tonight so sure the more people we have the more strength that we will have." Lionel looked over to Lynette before putting one of the pieces of sausage links into his mouth.

" Ok then I will be at your place and head up there with you, tonight is Michael's turn to work tonight." Lynette put some eggs into her mouth.

Lionel just nodded and the finished up their breakfast in silence as they were trying to gear up for tonight.

It was close to midnight when the small group surrounded the old abandoned house and sure enough Lionel was right about who was there.

" Come on out Dominic we all know that you are in there." Lionel called out as he saw a shadow pass one of the windows.

" Well, well if it isn't the whole pack, well minus one member, and this should be great in seeing you die just like your boyfriend Bridgette." Dominic looked at Bridgette and gave her a very evil smile.

" Oh really then I would like to see you try it." Bridgette looked at Dominic and gave him a smile to let him know that she is not scared of him.

Before anyone could move Dominic leapt off the porch and went straight for Bridgette, but before he could even get close to her, the sound of an arrow slicing through the air and Dominic made a yelp before falling to the ground and turning back into his human form.

" Hello Dominic, and I did tell you once that my face was going to be the last face you see as you lay dying at me feet." Nathan came over to Dominic and he saw fear come to the wounded man's face.

" You . . . You are dead . . . how can that be?" Dominic began to gasp for breath.

" Yes in a way you did kill me, but thanks to Gram and Bridgette they brought me back." Nathan gave Dominic an evil sneer before nodding over to Bridgette.

" Dominic I condemn you to death for all the evil and death that you have done to this family and town, and may God have mercy on your soul." Bridgette lifted up a pure silver dagger and drove it straight through Dominic's heart.

Lionel came over and took the dagger and cut out Dominic's heart before Seth came over with a silver sword and cut off Dominic's head.

Then as a pack they dug three deep holes and buried the heart, body and head in the three differ holes and away from each other.

Then Robertta took the salt and made three circles around the mounds before everyone said good night and went their separate ways.

Four months later Bridgette and Nathan married and Seth and Lynette became engaged and everyone lived happily ever after.

The End

July 17, 2016


End file.
